Not Who You Think I Am
by TheUbu
Summary: Trigon wants Raven and has sent Slade to get her. Can Beast Boy control the Beast when all hell breaks loose? BBxRae! I really do suck at summaries so please give it a chance.
1. Tempers Rising

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

Disclaimer: I guess every chapter is going to need one of these. I don't own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I do own the story though and I'm just writing this for the hell of it so please don't sue me! (I don't have any money anyway : )

* * *

Not Who You Think I Am

Chapter One

It was a quiet winter night in Jump City and all was seemingly peaceful. However, one poor soul was not at peace. He was instead, on the floor of his room violently and uncontrollably thrashing about. This poor soul was Beast Boy.

He finally got the violent spasms under control and sat up. Sweat glistened on his face and he was gasping for breath. In his uncontrolled flailing, he had broken most objects in his room that were within limbs reach.

Surveying the destruction he muttered, "Oh man, this can't be happening. Not again…"

He was in need of sleep but these recent events saw to it that he wouldn't be getting any tonight. He thought back to earlier that night and the events that triggered all of it.

Flashback

Robin was furious. Their most recent encounter with Slade was less than successful. He had no idea how or why he returned or how he held such power, but it all had something to do with Raven. He knew Slade had died. He _knew_ it. But now he was back and stronger than ever. He was faster, more agile, and tougher than before, and when any of the Titans actually did manage to land a hard hit on him, he just stood back up as though it hadn't happened.

Robin was so deep in thought he didn't notice the giant TV screen he was sitting in front of no longer showed the racing game Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing. The screen had gone almost completely dark save for the faint outline of a face with a fiery red symbol that somewhat resembled an "S" resting on it's forehead. As the face leaned closer, the masked figure came into view. Half of the mask was black while the other half a rusty orange with one eyehole and some vertical slots for the mouth.

Cyborg had protested when the game was cut short but became silent as soon as he saw the face.

"Ah, so good to see you are all in good health Titans. I was not sure if that last kick gave you any lasting damage or not Robin." Said Slade in his relaxed poisonous way of speaking.

"Slade…" Was all Robin could say through clenched teeth.

"I don't have time to chat Titans, I'm giving you a chance to live. All you have to do is hand over Raven and you'll go unharmed."

"Fat chance!" Beast Boy spat.

"I see you still have your little green whelp. Why do you keep him? From what I recall, he's been little more than an annoying distraction."

Beast Boy's eyes were alight with anger. "What the hell is your deal! First you want Robin as some screwed up apprentice, then you convince Terra we aren't her friends, and now you think we're just going to hand Raven over to you. There's no way in hell I'm going to let that happen!"

Slade's eye flickered. "I'm sure may think that, but I have other plans. Good bye Titans."

After Slade uttered his final word the screen turned back to the game that was in progress before the interruption, showing both cars crashed as flaming wreckage. Something wasn't right; the tower was far too quiet. Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up something scraping from the ceiling but before he could warn the others, dozens of Slade's robots dropped in from everywhere. Every window in the common room smashed as many of the robots repelled in from the roof. Grates from the ventilation were forcefully kicked in allowing a stream of the fighting machines to enter. Starfire shrieked and dropped the latest pudding she was concocting.

One of the robots faceplates fell off revealing a screen with Slade's face.

"I trust these should be enough to deal with you. It is a shame though, the master would have let me kill you myself if you'd complied and simply handed Raven over." He stated in his ever-monotone voice.

Before Robin had a chance to call the team to action, Beast Boy had transformed into a hulking grizzly bear and thrust a massive clawed paw through the head to the speaking robot. The battle was on and everyone was fighting their hardest except Raven who was nowhere to be found.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon through a group of the robots leaving nothing but smoking pieces behind while Starfire was franticly throwing starbolts in every direction. Robin was doing his best fighting with is extendable staff but it was plain to see that he was soon to become overwhelmed by the tide of robots. Beast Boy was in the same situation as Robin, no matter how many of the robots he took down, more just seemed to take their place.

The battle was beginning to look grim to Beast Boy but he couldn't give up! This was his home. The only place he'd felt comfortable in for a long time. With that thought in mind he fought doubly hard. Turning into an African elephant, he swung his trunk with as much force as he could muster and destroyed nine of the intruders in one swing. Starfire flew to Robin's side to assist him and slowly but surely, the battle began to turn. Cyborg fired a quick salvo of bursts from his cannon behind Beast Boy into a number of the robots.

It seemed victory was assured but a shriek was heard from upstairs. "That was Raven!" yelled Beast Boy. He then charged through a pack of the mechanized enemies as a Rhino and burst into the hallway reverting to his human form. He tore down the hallway faster then he ever thought possible. His legs were screaming for rest but he wasn't paying attention to the pain, he needed to get to Raven, and nothing else in the world mattered. He quickly ascended a flight of stairs and rushed down another hallway. As he neared her door he heard another muffled scream. He smashed through the door without a second thought and was faced with an even dozen of Slade's robot minions. From the wreckage that littered the ground, it was safe to assume Raven had destroyed six herself.

Raven was unconscious and being held by two of the robots while another was fitting some kind of metal collar device around her neck. The remaining nine turned their attention to Beast Boy and attacked immediately. Something inside of Beast Boy was boiling. He felt as though he was loosing control as he morphed into a giant gorilla and brought his two massive fists down on the nearest robots. The other seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before throwing themselves at the massive beasts. Several of them managed to get on his back but Beast Boy grabbed them and flung them off. He grabbed one of the robots and proceeded to use it as a club to destroy the others.

Having dealt with the robots that were not occupied with Raven, Beast Boy reverted back to his normal self. He didn't want to do anything that might cause the remaining intruders to harm her. The one that had placed the collar on Raven leapt forward and Beast Boy quickly turned into a grizzly bear again catching and using the attackers own momentum to swing and throw it into another of the robots. One of the robots holding Raven remained. It was backing towards Raven's smashed window and seemed poised to escape.

It's faceplate fell free and Slade's face appeared.

"So close to victory Beast Boy. I must admit, I never thought you'd play the little hero but it's too little too late." The robot bent it's legs to jump but time itself seemed to slow and Beast Boy took action.

He didn't even think to transform into anything, he just lunged at the robot. Closer, closer, he was almost there. He stretched his arms out in front of him and grasped the head of the robot. Slade's stoic face betrayed surprise as Beast Boy twisted the head with all his might and snapped it to the side. Raven's captor released her and dropped to the ground limp.

Beast Boy kneeled beside Raven's prone form, quickly freed her of the metal collar and gently tried to wake her.

"Come on Rae," he quietly said shaking her shoulder, "please wake up."

He received no response but he wasn't about to give up there.

"Please Rae! Just wake up! Please, please be ok." He cried picking her up and hugging her tightly.

There was still no sign of life but a faint heartbeat and near nonexistent breathing. Beast Boy felt tears flowing down his face and he began to sob. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had just finished dealing with the intruders in the common room and rushed to Raven's as Beast Boy had. The scene that met them shocked them, the smashed debris of more then a dozen robots surrounded the two Titans and Beast Boy was sobbing into Ravens shoulder.

"…Is she… Dead?" Robin breathed.

Cyborg typed a few commands into his arm and read the data.

"No, but she's out cold. We should probably get her to the medical bay."

Both Starfire and Robin breathed a sigh of relief as they continued to watch Beast Boy.

He continued to sob into her shoulder but spoke again in a raspy voice. "Please wake up Rae, please! I promise I'll never tell another lame joke, I'll never disturb you when you're meditating, I'll never bother you while you're reading, and I'll never go in you room again! Just please be ok."

Cyborg placed his cool metallic hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"She's going to be ok BB but we have to get her to the medical bay."

Beast Boy lifted her as he stood and followed Cyborg to the medical bay. He laid her on the bed and Cyborg attached a multitude of wires intended to observe vital signs.

Beast Boy was silent and just stared at Raven. Cyborg stood next to him for a moment and said, "Like I said before B, she's going to be fine. You on the other hand need rest. I know you want to stay here but you're just going to be up all night worrying."

Beast Boy protested but Cyborg pushed him out the door. "Go to bed!"

End Flashback

'I have got to stop this from happening again.' he thought to himself as he stood.

He felt a dull throbbing in his hands. They had received more than their fair share of punishment throughout the night while dealing with the intruders and now being uncontrollably smashed into most of the objects in his room. A warm trickle of blood slowly flowed off of his knuckles and he thought it best to wash out the wounds.

"Cy won't be pissed if I go down to the med bay to get this cleaned up would he?" He asked no one in particular.

:-:-:-:-:

He trekked through the dark and silent corridors and down a flight of stairs to the door of the medical bay. He could hear Cyborg moving around inside and he gulped before proceeding through the door.

Cyborg whipped around to see Beast Boy moving through the door. "I told you to go to bed didn't I? Now get!"

"Uh Cy? I kinda have to get this tapped up." He said raising his hands for his metallic friend to see.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. "What did you do to 'em B?"

"N-nothing… Just happened during the fight." He lied.

Cyborg didn't seem convinced but shrugged it off. "Go was them out in the sink. I'll grab the gauze and medical tape."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven as he washed out his hands. He was relieved to see her breathing was steady and her heartbeat was strong.

"How's she doing?" He asked, a little worry evident in his voice.

"She's fine now, vitals are up and she'll make a full recovery. I was just about to head to my room for a recharge when you showed up." He stated while wrapping the medical tape around the gauzed green hands.

"Oh, is it ok if I stay here for the rest of the night? It's not like I'm going to get any sleep anyway…" Beast Boy trailed off.

Cyborg contemplated the changeling's request for a moment. "I guess you can. Just don't complain to me that you're tired when we're cleaning up the mess tomorrow."

"Promise I won't." he responded holding up his right gauze-covered hand.

"Night man." Cyborg said as he exited the medical bay. The door shut with a quiet hydraulic hiss.

Beast Boy directed his attention to the sleeping Raven. He pulled one of the chairs up next to her bed and laid his head next to her. She still lay under the covers motionless save for the rising and falling of her chest. Beast Boy took in a deep breath through his nostrils and cherished her lavender scent. He guessed she'd always smelled like that because of her many scented candles used for meditation but he found it comforting. He didn't want to think about how close he came to loosing her that night so he just sat there taking in more of her scent with each breath. He soon succumb to a pleasant slumber.

* * *

Well there you have it! I plan to make this at least six chapters but it may go on a little longer. So what do you think? All reviews with constructive criticism are appreciated so please R&R. I'll do my best to update a chapter a week on Saturdays(that is unless I get into a real writing frenzy then you may get two chapters an update). 

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	2. New Desires

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

I got into a writing frenzy so chapter two is here!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I do own the story though so please enjoy : ) (I'm also poor so there's no use trying to draw blood from a stone)

* * *

Chapter Two

Raven awoke to find herself in a strange room. She looked around and a dull pain in the back of her head made its presence known. This wasn't her room; it was too bright, too large, and too sterile. The realization suddenly dawned on her that she was in the medical bay. She tried to remember what happened the night before but it was all a blur. Something smashed and someone grabbed her. She fought but she hadn't expected it and they just kept coming. She'd been hit over the head then everything went black.

She slowly started to remove the electrodes and other wires that were affixed to her and pulled the blanket back. The blanket stayed though and she noticed Beast Boy slumped over the side of her bed pinning it down. She froze. 'What's he doing here?' She thought as she got out the other side of the bed.

Raven exited the room as quietly as she could and strode off in the direction of the common room. Upon arriving she saw Cyborg and Starfire eating breakfast while Robin was going over footage from the security cameras on the TV screen.

"So what happened last night?" Raven asked as she put a kettle on the stove.

The others seemed a little surprised to see her but it soon wore off.

"Slade." Stated Robin with the usual malice he attached to the word. "He tried to kill us with his robots. I'm just trying to find out how so many of them got into the tower without triggering the alarm."

"Yea," Said Cyborg through a mouthful of food. "We had a pretty hairy time fighting them but we took care of it."

"Oh." She simply replied pouring the hot water into a mug that containing a bag of her favorite herbal tea.

"You and BB are lucky, we finished cleaning up the mess about half an hour ago so you're both off the hook." Said Cyborg before he downed and entire glass of orange juice in one gulp.

Raven thought for a moment. "What was Beat Boy doing in the medical bay? Why didn't he go to his own room?"

"Uh… It'd probably be easier to show you. Is it alright if we go over the security video from your room last night?" Asked Robin.

Raven contemplated this for a moment. "Sure." She nodded.

:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy woke up where he'd fallen asleep the previous night but one major thing was different. Raven. Where was she? He glanced at the clock and saw it was already ten o'clock. 'She must have gone down to breakfast.' He mused. Hearing a not-so-quiet rumble emanate from his stomach, he decided that doing the same would be a wise idea.

He arrived in the doorway to the common room to see the rest of his fellow teammates sitting on the semicircle couch watching the large screen TV. What were they watching? It was too dark to see. Suddenly there was a smash of glass and light poured in. Raven had been sleeping on her bed when about twenty of Slade's robots flooded in through her window. She screamed but regained control and despite being surprised, she quickly chanted her magic words. Black waves lashed forward and destroyed three of the robots. She then lifted three more of the robots with her powers and smashed them into the floor.

Beast Boy stood there unable to peel his eyes away from the screen. 'Is that what happened?' He thought. The whole night now just seemed like a blur to him. He couldn't remember anything except hearing Raven scream from the common room and then moving as fast as he could to get to her.

Raven screamed again as one of the intruders hit her over the back of the head. She was knocked unconscious. Then an odd thing happened, Beast Boy knocked down the door. It wouldn't have seemed odd if he'd done it as a large animal but he had simply thrown himself through the door in his human form. Nine of the invaders threw themselves at Beast Boy, but he'd already transformed into a giant green gorilla and obliterated two of the closest robots with his massive fists. He seemed to fight with a kind of rage none of the Titans had ever seen before. A few of the robots managed to get onto Beast Boy's back but were quickly flung off and he used one of them as a club to brutally destroy the others.

The other Titans were shocked. They'd never seen their green friend fight so violently the entire time they knew him. Something was different about him. His eyes. They didn't hold the sparkle they'd all come to know as Beast Boy. It wasn't human, it was animal.

Turning back into his human self, Beast Boy slowly approached the remaining robots that held Raven but the one that had finished placing the collar around her neck lunged at him. The mechanized attacker was thrown back into another of Raven's captors by a lumbering green grizzly. As the faceplate of the final robot clattered on the floor Beast Boy reverted back to his human self.

"So close to victory Beast Boy." Said Slade from the screen in the robot's head. "I must admit, I never thought you'd play the little hero but it's too little too late."

The next action that played across the screen was too quick for the Titans to understand. Robin hit the rewind button on the remote and played through the clip at a much slower speed. What they had first only seen as a green blur now fully registered as they saw Beast Boy leapt at the robot with lightning speed and nearly snapped it's head off of it's metal neck. There was a resounding gasp as they grasped the sheer force and speed they had just witnessed originate from their green friend.

The previous night came rushing back to Beast Boy. It all hit him like a freight train, the scream, crashing through the door, the fighting, and Slade's mocking words. He also knew what was going to come next but he found that he could do nothing to stop it.

The screen then displayed Beast Boy gently trying to wake Raven. He seemed to be growing more desperate with each passing second. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all knew what was coming next and Robin tried to stop the recording for Beast Boy's sake. However, Raven picked up the remote control and continued to watch.

"Please Rae! Just wake up! Please, please be ok." He cried picking her up and hugging her tightly.

Raven's eyes went wide as she silently watched.

"Please wake up Rae, please!" Begged Beast Boy in a desperate tone. "I promise I'll never tell another lame joke, I'll never disturb you when you're meditating, I'll never bother you while you're reading, and I'll never go in you room again! Just please be ok."

Tears were pouring down his face as he sobbed into her shoulder. Cyborg cautiously ventured in behind the distraught changeling and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be ok BB but we have to get her to the medical bay." He said.

They both stood and Beast Boy carried the dark girls prone form from the room.

The recording stopped and the massive TV screen turned off. Raven was numb. Her body was stiff as a board and she couldn't say a word. The others cautiously looked at her not knowing what would happen next but remained silent.

Beast Boy stood dumbfounded in the hallway. 'She saw what you said! She wasn't supposed to see that! No one was!' He desperately thought to himself. He stumbled and placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. The rest of the Titans, including Raven, spun around and just stared at him. He froze for a moment under their intense gaze and ran. He didn't know why he was running but he knew he had to get away. Get away from them. Get away from her. He suddenly felt very stupid having begged for Raven to live and now seeing her in perfect health.

'Idiot!' He thought as he ran down the hallway to the stairs. 'She was going to be fine! You knew that! Idiot, idiot, idiot!'

He continued to barrage himself with mental reprimands for his actions earlier until he reached the roof. He still had the feeling that he needed to escape, he didn't know for how long but he needed to leave quickly. He continued sprinting after exciting the door to the snowy roof of the tower and leapt off of the edge. Morphing into a falcon as he fell, he began to fly off.

"Wait!" Raven almost shouted.

:-:-:-:-:

As soon as Beast Boy had turned and ran, Raven snapped out of her shocked state. She looked around at the others for a moment but was met only by blank stares. Not really knowing what she was doing, she levitated herself down the hallway after him.

What was she doing? She didn't know but her entire body seemed to be going on full autopilot. What did it all mean? Beast Boy seemed so desperate when he thought she was hurt. Did he have feelings for her? It seemed like such a stupid question since she was an empath but she blocked out everyone else's emotions. If she felt someone's feelings, she began to feel her own feelings, and people got hurt when she felt emotions.

She got out the door to the roof of the tower just after Beast Boy and had just enough time to see him leap and disappear off the edge. She let out a gasped as she saw Beast Boy leap over the edge but a wave of relief washed over her as she saw his falcon form reemerge.

"Wait!" She called out.

The green falcon visibly hesitated but reluctantly returned stopping a few feet away from Raven. He turned back into his green human self and looked at her.

"Beast Boy…" Was all she could say.

"Uh… Look, Raven. You weren't supposed to see that… I was being an idiot. I thought you'd…" He hastily tried to explain but trailed off.

Raven was at a lack of words but her body spoke for her. As though it were commanding itself, her body stepped forward and she tightly latched on to the changeling. Only once before had she ever done this and that was two years ago after the incident with Malchior. Beast Boy had grown somewhat since then, he now stood nearly a head taller than Raven herself and he grown a little more muscle mass.

Beast Boy was taken aback but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Again the scent of lavender filled his nostrils and his anxiousness just slowly melted away. He couldn't believe what was happening. He, Beast Boy was hugging her, Raven! He'd had a crush on her since the first day he met her but that crush slowly but surely grew into love over the time he knew her. What did this mean though? Did she feel the same way about him? Right now it didn't matter, so long has he could share an embrace with her, he'd be happy.

It was only a little chilly outside but Raven enjoyed Beast Boy's warmth. She'd buried her face into his chest and nuzzled against him. She didn't want to think of herself as the weak girl who needed saving but last night Beast Boy had been her savior. He fought against odds that ordinarily would have been nearly impossible for any lone person but he came out victorious with what seemed like little effort. After the battle was done, he rushed to her side and did everything he could to wake her. He'd even begged for her to live. His emotions were so strong that she still felt their faint shadow.

Raven wanted to stay this way forever but it wasn't to be. The handle of the door that led from the roof to the stairs began to glow in an inky black aura and exploded sending metal shrapnel in every direction. Raven and Beast Boy reluctantly parted.

"Thank you…" Was all she said as she quickly floated down the stairway.

"Y-you're welcome…" Stuttered the green Titan after she'd left.

* * *

Ooooohhhh, starting to get a little fluffy! What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic so you can expect more of that. As always I hope you've enjoyed that story thus far. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated so please R&R! 

I'd also like to say thanks to Angleozed and TDG3RD for their kind reviews.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	3. The Realization

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I moved on June 1st and my internet provider had to set up at the new house. They neglected to tell me it would take about a week to do it though!

Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed it, I do not own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. The only thing I do own is the story, which I hope you're enjoying so far.

* * *

Chapter Three

Beast Boy's mind was reeling. He didn't know what he should have expected Raven to do after she saw the security camera footage, but he certainly didn't expect what had just transpired moments ago. Right now he wanted to tell Raven how he felt about her. He always knew he had a big crush on her but he didn't think it was that big. However, when he thought he'd lost her that night, it felt like the world had ended. She'd been cooped up in her room since she left him on the roof though.

Beast Boy was brought back to reality when Starfire poked him in the shoulder again. "Hello? Are you currently unwell friend Beast Boy?" She asked for the second time.

"Huh… Wha-what Star?" He mumbled.

The green changeling had been sitting with his fork halfway from his plate to his mouth for the past two minutes.

"I had asked if you were unwell. It would be joyous to make you a pudding of remedy to aid your recovery."

"N-no thanks Star. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Said Beast Boy eager to avoid another of Star's puddings.

"I don't doubt it B." Said Cyborg sitting across the table from him, his plate laden with a large variety of cooked meats for his lunch. "How are your hands feeling?"

"They're fine now. I should probably get rid of the gauze after lunch." He said eyeing Cyborg's choice offood.

Normally Beast Boy would hate to see any kind of meat on a plate, but today he found the sight and especially the smell very appetizing indeed. His mouth was watering and he forced himself to avert his eyes and ignore it by cramming a large forkful of tofu into his mouth. It tasted oddly bland and left him wanting something to sink his teeth into.

'What am I thinking? I should be disgusted by that! But it smells so good.' He thought.

Before he had a chance to think his actions over, Beast Boy thrust his fork into one of the sausages on Cyborg's plate and had it half way across the table before Cyborg snapped him out of it.

"Hey! Get your mitts off my food B! You don't even eat meat!"

The fork landed in the middle of the table with a clatter. Beast Boy was easily the most shocked out of the three.

"I… This… I can't…" Breathed Beast Boy as he quickly exited the kitchen.

He jogged down the hallway and up the stairs until he found himself on the roof. He was starting to feel it again. He was fighting but he was loosing the battle. The Beast was trying to resurface. Beast Boy knew the only way to stop it was to calm down. He couldn't get aggravated or he'd just loose control all the faster. That's why he'd come to the roof. It was quiet and calming up there but that wasn't the real reason he'd come, Raven was up there with him a short time ago and Beast Boy's heightened senses could still pick up her scent. She was the only one who could calm him down, whether she was with him or not.

He sat in the snow with his feet dangling over the edge of the tower where he quietly and steadily repeated a series of words. 'She's safe, I'm calm, I'm at peace, and I'm in control.' He repeated this phrase continually for about an hour when it occurred to him.

"Raven has to meditate to keep her emotions in check. Maybe she can help me…"

:-:-:-:-:

Raven was trying to meditate but her efforts bore little reward. As soon as she started getting her mind into a state of calm, she'd suddenly start thinking about Beast Boy. 'He fought so hard for me. He moved so fast. He held me close and cried for me. He broke down the door. He stayed with me the whole night. I hugged him and I think I liked it.'

"Arrrgggggg…" She growled as she stood abandoning all attempts to meditate. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

All of the books on one of her shelves began to glow with a black aura and tumbled off the shelf one by one in quick succession. Raven thought it better to go to the roof to think, at least there, she could think without fear of breaking someone's belongings.

She slowly moved down the hallway and thought about how she felt when she hugged Beast Boy. She felt so warm, protected, and… loved. She'd have done anything to have that feeling again. But how could she do that without blowing something up? She knew she'd end up destroying something and even may end up hurting Beast Boy. The last thought scared her anda door to one of the many empty rooms was blown out of its frame.

"Ok, no more thinking until I get to the roof." She told herself.

As she approached the door that led to the roof she heard something. It sounded like someone chanting.

"She's safe, I'm calm, I'm at peace, and I'm in control. She's safe, I'm calm, I'm at peace, and I'm in control. She's safe, I'm calm, I'm at peace, and I'm in control."

That was Beast Boy. Was he… Meditating? She quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. Sitting in the snow on the edge of the roof with his back facing her was the very person she was coming up to think about. Why would he need to meditate though?

Suddenly Beast Boy stopped chanting and made a statement seemingly to himself. "Raven has to meditate to keep her emotions in check. Maybe she can help me…"

'He needs help to meditate? Why is he meditating in the first place?' She thought.

She decided to make her presence known. "What do you need me to help you with?"

Beast Boy leapt to his feet and spun around. "H-hey Rae… Er-Raven! H-how long have you been standing there?" He stuttered.

"Only a couple of seconds. What do you need me to help you with? And, are you meditating?" She replied.

"Well… Sorta. B-but I don't need any help!"

"Calm down. You're obviously up here to get away from everyone, why?" She continued to question.

The green Titan sighed. 'Might as well fess up.' He thought.

"Look Raven, you remember that time I fought Adonis and we were both affected by the chemicals?" Raven nodded. "Well… I've had to fight to keep in control ever since then. I know Cyborg gave me the serum but it doesn't do very much. If I start to get angry or scared, the Beast gets close to taking control… I've been fighting and loosing… It's going to win soon." He explained.

Raven listened intently and let him continue.

"These last few weeks with Slade attacking all the time, it's just wearing me down. I'm starting to get irritable too. The only thing that seems to calm me down…" Beast Boy's voice faltered. "Is you… I was so scared when I heard you scream, I almost completely lost control. And when I thought you were… Dead… I just snapped. I had a mental breakdown. I have to tell you something Raven."

She stood quietly as the snow fell around them and nodded.

"I realized last night that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you… You're my world, my everything! Raven, I love you." He resolutely stated.

Raven's mind was swimming. She didn't know how to process it all. The fact that Beast Boy's emotions had hit her like bus didn't help either. Her mouth was hanging open a tiny bit and all she could do was nod and form the sound, "Uh huh." In a tone that was very uncharacteristic to Raven.

Suddenly it all became clear, as if someone had flicked on a light switch. She couldn't stop thinking about him because she loved him! How could that be possible though? At times he was noisy, rude, and wasn't always the brightest thing on two legs but there was something about him… He was always joking around, always trying to make her laugh or smile. She never admitted it, but his jokes and attention always seemed to lighten her day.

Beast Boy took her silence as a sign that she did not feel the same and bowed his head. A cloud of condensation escaped his mouth as he exhaled deeply into the cold air. "I'm sorry Raven… I shouldn't have put all this on you when I knew didn't feel the same way…" He fought to hold back tears and quickly strode to the tower door.

"N-no!" Raven shouted.

The changeling froze on the spot.

"Beast Boy… I… I… I feel the same way about you." She said doing her best to suppress her emotions.

Beast Boy stared at her wide-eyed as she slowly stepped toward him. She moved closer and closer never taking her eyes off of his two all consuming emerald pools. She felt as though she could see every emotion she was feeling from him through his eyes: Confusion, surprise, desire, and love. She levitated herself a little higher until she was eye level with the object of her affection and moved closer, so close that their noses we almost touching.

:-:-:-:-:

He saw her float up and silently glide towards him; her beautiful amethyst eyes never left his. She was so close, so close that he could taste her breath. Her fair skinned hand found it's way to his cheek and he took in a quick breath as she leaned in and closed her eyes. Closing his eyes he felt her lips gently brush against his and his entire body went rigid for a moment. Raven placed her arms around his neck and his tension just melted away. He gently slid his arms around her mid section, pulling her closer to him to share in her warmth. Raven squeezed him tightly and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue across Beast Boy's lips. This resulted in Beast Boy parting his lips to meet Ravens tongue with his own.

The roof of the tower seemed like a battlefield. Tiles were shattering, antennas were exploding, and the stairway door was ripped clean off of its hinges. Neither Beast Boy nor Raven cared though, all they cared about was the fact that they had one another and that they were sharing their first, but none the less passionate kiss.

:-:-:-:-:

Starfire was just about to enter her room to retrieve her laundry when she heard all manners of blasts and explosions coming from the roof. She immediately shot off to the stairway like a bullet, both her hands glowing with green starbolts. She could see the dull gray light pour into the stairway from the cloud-covered sky outside. Whoever was invading her and her friend's home was not going to get away with it.

She halted at the doorway absolutely dumbstruck by what she saw. All she could do was stand and stare at the absolute maelstrom that was taking place on the roof. The inky black aura that covered more than half the objects on the roof was causing things to fly around, smash into one another, explode, or even dissolve. In the center of all this pandemonium were Raven and Beast Boy. They both appeared to be completely unharmed but it was difficult to see past the mass of swirling objects.

Robin appeared at her side having heard the commotion as well. "What's going on!" He asked urgently.

"I do not know…" Starfire began still squinting at the pair on the roof when she suddenly comprehended what was going on. "My goodness!"

"What is it? Robin quickly asked seeing the expression on Starfire's face.

"Th-they are… Kissing!"

"What? No way…"

"Yes!" Starfire stated excitedly. "The are embracing one another and are deeply kissing!"

They turned as they heard Cyborg come bounding up the stairs behind them. Cyborg stopped at their side and his human eye widened when he saw the storm of material that was flying and spinning all over.

"What the… What's going on Rob?" He asked.

Robin was just about to answer when he was forced to dodge under a flying piece of roof tile.

"I'll tell you inside." He bluntly stated while walking down the stairway.

:-:-:-:-:

The three Titans sat in the common room where Robin and Starfire had just explained what was going on on the roof.

"They were doing WHAT!" Shouted Cyborg in disbelief. "If that's the case, we'd better go break them up before they bring the whole tower down!"

"I thought about that for second Cy, but we should just leave them."

Cyborg stared at him with an even greater look of disbelief on his face.

"Think about it. First of all, I don't exactly think getting through that chaos would be easy or safe. Second, I don't think that they'll actually cause any _great_ damage if they're up there the way they are now. And last, how happy do you think Raven will be with the person that breaks them up?" Robin explained.

Cyborg's face paled slightly and Starfire giggled at the prospects of what would happen to the person who'd break the two up.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven was slowly became aware of what has going on around them and reluctantly parted from Beast Boy. She tried to find her center and relaxed herself of all emotion. Slowly the torrent of objects subsided and she returned her gaze to Beast Boy.

"Wow…" Was all he could say still flushed.

"Yea…" Raven said, a slight blush creeping back to her cheeks.

"We should probably go inside, you look pretty cold."

Raven suddenly shivered as though she'd just noticed the cold. "That would probably be a good idea." She replied, with a pitch of voice that was a little different from her usual monotone. They descended the stair into the tower, Beast Boy's arm around Raven's back as she rested her head on his shoulder and she muttered the three words that trigger her power bringing the door back to rest in its frame.

* * *

Phewf! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I really of liked the way it turned out. Now you're starting to get a taste of the romance I was talking about, there'll be more of that but don't despair! Some action will be coming around in the next couple chapters. As always, I love reviews so please R&R! 

I'd like to apologies again for being late to update but I'll continue to do my best to update weekly.

Special thanks to They-Call-Me-Orange, warprince2000, Brien From canada (Hurra for Canada!), and Princess Fox Fire for their kind reviews on chapter one and two.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	4. Dreams That Haunt Us

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

Disclaimer: I offered to purchase the Teen Titans but WB said $10 wouldn't cut it so I don't own them; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I do own the story and I hope you have fun reading it so far.

* * *

Chapter Four

Beast Boy and Raven walked toward the common room hand in hand in their own little world. Everything would be different now. Raven felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of her when she realized and told Beast Boy her feelings for him. She felt odd about the fact that she, the unlovable, cold, recluse could be genuinely loved by someone and was finally happy. She'd always expected to continue on alone just surviving, but now she was truly alive and it was wonderful! She didn't exactly know how she was supposed to deal with all these new and powerful emotions but she didn't care.

Beast Boy was also in deep thought. He felt kind of tingly all over and he wanted to jump for joy but something kept it all in and he reflected. He reflected on what had happened since he met Raven and what was going to happen now that they both loved one another. How were the other Titans going to take it? It didn't really matter; nothing they could say or do would change his feelings for her.

Raven broke the silence. "What should we say to the others?"

"I'm not sure." Beast Boy honestly replied. "What do you want to tell them?"

Raven stopped walking and looked into Beast Boy's eyes. She bit her lower lip for a moment but made up her mind. "I want to tell them that I'm in love with the kindest, cutest, and bravest guy alive." She finished with a blush as a light bulb behind them burned out and shattered with a resounding pop.

The changeling blushed and gave Raven a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

They continued on down the hallway drawing ever nearer the common room both thinking of the best way to word their confession to their friends.

:-:-:-:-:

Robin was shifting uncomfortably in the semi silence of the large common room. It would have been total silence were it not for Starfire's periodical squeals of giddy excitement. Cyborg had a tough time believing what was actually happening and went to the garage to distract himself by working on the T-car. Robin was trying to think about how they were supposed to proceed with this situation. Nothing like this had happened before and he'd never really thought of the course of action to take if it did. Well, that was a lie. He had thought about it before, fairly often actually, almost every time he thought about Starfire.

Turning to her he asked, "How can you be so excited about this?"

She looked at him and an even wider smile spread across her face. "How could I not be? Two of our friends are incredibly happy now! I can't help but be happy also!"

Robin smiled back to her. 'She's so pretty when she's happy.' He thought.

His thoughts were cut short though as the hydraulic double-doors opened to reveal Beast Boy and Raven holding one another's hands. Starfire let out another little squeal of excitement but quickly covered her mouth. Robin just looked at them still trying to collect his thoughts.

"How glorious it is to see you friends! How are you on this lovely day?" Asked the auburn haired Titan.

A toothy grin was stuck on Beast Boy's face. "All in all, I'd have to say pretty well Star."

A small smile played on Raven's face as she shifted her gaze back to Beast Boy. "So far, it couldn't have gone any better."

Again Starfire squealed in delight and shot off the couch embracing the two into a bone-crushing hug.

Robin cleared his throat slightly. "So are you two…" He asked unsure of how to finish the question.

Starfire let them go and sat on the couch eagerly awaiting the answer. Beast Boy hesitated for a second but tried to respond.

"Well… Uh… I guess you could say…" He attempted while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're in love." Stated Raven simply as though she was just asked what she'd had for breakfast. She stepped closer to Beast Boy and hugged him. He returned her gesture of affection.

Starfire was bouncing in her seat and looked as though she was about to explode due to pent up excitement. She suddenly stood up and happily stated, "I will make a pudding of joyous celebration for everyone!" Robin let out a small laugh at Star's enthusiasm and decided it would be best to just let things play themselves out. As Starfire left for the kitchen, Robin felt uncomfortable being alone with the two other Titans. Eager to change the subject he commented on the medical gauze on Beast Boy's hands.

"So when are you able to take that stuff off?"

It took Beast Boya moment to realize to what Robin was referring but eventually lifted one of his hands. "I guess I could take it off now." He thought aloud remembering his intention to take the bindings off after lunch.

He tried to pull the tape off with his other gauzed hand but couldn't manage to get a hold of it. He sighed in frustration but a black aura enveloped the gauze and tape and they gently began to unwrap themselves. Raven smiled as the last of the gauze was removed from Beast Boy's hands. She then squished the bandages into a very tiny black ball and floated it over to the trashcan in the corner of the room.

Beast Boy examined his hands and grinned. 'Just another reason to love her.' He thought.

"So do you guys wanna go out for pizza or something?" He asked.

The others nodded in agreement. "Hey Star, we're going for pizza, come on." Robin called.

"Should we not eat some pudding of joyous celebration before we leave?" Asked Starfire slightly downcast.

Robin didn't want to disappoint her and quickly thought up a way to keep her pleased. "Why don't we go out and eat the pizza now, then come back and have it for desert?"

Starfire's expression immediately changed back to that of the happy one that was on her face moments before.

:-:-:-:-:

Cyborg was idly working away on the T-car in the garage. He knew it didn't need a tune up or anything but this was simply his way of relaxing his mind. It just seemed too odd to be real; It was obvious that Beast Boy had had a crush on Raven for a while now but there was no way she could feel the same about him. She shot down every joke he made, every attempt to make her smile, even most conversations he tried to start with her. At times it seemed as though she down right detested him. Then again, maybe it wasn't so odd.

Cyborg had gotten to know Raven's personality a fair bit better when she helped him build the second T-car, he kind of thought of her as a younger sister now. Maybe Beast Boy had just sort of grown on her. He may have seemed like a pest to her, but he was the only one who tried to get that little bit closer to her when the others just gave her the space she wanted. Thinking about it in that context, it no longer seemed quite so odd. True it'd take some getting used to but it wouldn't take that long.

As Cyborg accepted the last thought, the other four Titans came through the door to the garage. Beast Boy and Raven were walking very close to one another as Beast Boy's arm was around Raven's waist.

"Hey Cy," greeted Robin, "Want to go out and grab some pizza?"

"Sure, I just finished tuning her up." He replied gesturing toward the T-car. "Hop in."

:-:-:-:-:

Cyborg, not ever allowing anyone else behind the wheel of his so called 'Baby' was driving and Robin was sitting in the front passenger seat. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were all sitting in the back. Starfire was still doing her best to contain her excitement but couldn't help but hug both her friends in an awkward sideways hug as they were belted to their seats.

"You must tell us friends, when did this happy revelation occur?" The Tamaranian asked.

"Maybe we'll talk about this later." Said Raven nestling herself closer to Beast Boy.

Starfire seemed a little saddened by Raven's reluctance to tell her of what was happening but with one of her trademarked mood swings smiled widely and nodded.

Throughout the entire time since the two informed Robin and Starfire that they were now in love with one another, Raven had been working extra hard not to let her powers slip up. She thought about masking her emotions completely again but she couldn't help herself. She simply wanted to be close to Beast Boy, she just enjoyed the wholeness he brought her. 'He's so warm.' She thought to herself. A few minor slips happened but she'd almost always caught herself before anyone noticed.

The T-car pulled into a parking spot in front of the pizza place and everyone began to get out. Beast Boy was reluctant to exit the vehicle because he didn't want to separate himself from Raven's wonderful and relaxing touch.

'Chill out Beast Boy,' He thought. 'She'll be sitting next to you in the pizza place so there's nothing to worry about.'

Inside the restaurant, Raven and Beast Boy were again sitting very close to one another and seemed to have little interest in their food. In fact, Beast Boy had barely taken two bites of his vegetarian pizza. He had been far too preoccupied fawning over his lavender goddess to even think about food. Raven also had her attention divided between her food and Beast Boy. She ate what little pizza she could with her left hand, and gently stroked her right against that of the green titans beside her under the table.

'It feels so good to be with him.' She thought to herself. She let her control slip just a little as she concentrated on the pleasant sensation Beast Boy brought her. As a result, the pizza in front of them began to shimmer in the familiar black aura and started to shake. Cyborg quickly slammed the lid of the pizza box shut just in time to contain the cheesy explosion within.

"Uh, everything OK Raven?" The semi metallic Titan asked.

Raven snapped out of her dreamlike trance. 'Damn it! I can't keep slipping up like this. Someone's going to get hurt…'

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Right… Fine with me so long as you don't decide to pop my pizzas!" He replied in a half joke.

They continued on with their meal making light conversation for the next half hour before they decided to leave. The day had been crime free and save for what was going on between Raven and Beast Boy completely uneventful. It was only seven o'clock but lacking anything better to do, the Titans decided to head home to the Tower.

"Maybe there'll be a movie or something to watch on TV." Said Robin as the Titans walked upstairs from the garage.

They all dropped down onto the large half circular couch and began to channel surf.

"Boring, boring, mushy, boring, seen it, boring, bor-hey!" exclaimed Cyborg as he found something suitable to watch. "Can't go wrong with Starship Troopers! What do you guys think?"

Raven groaned slightly but muttered, "I guess it could be worse." Not at all interested in the movie, Raven lay on Beast Boy, her back on his stomach and her head lying on top of his chest. The slow rhythmic breathing gently rocked her into slumber.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven awoke but didn't open her eyes. She was cold and reached for her blanket but found she was not in her bed. She was in the dark and empty common room on the couch. Well, actually she was on Beast Boy and a small smile spread across her lips.

"Hey, wake up." She said softly shaking her green love.

The changeling mumbled something incoherent but did not wake. Raven almost let out a small giggle but restrained herself. She slid up hiss chest until she was mere inches away from his lips and kissed him. Nothing happened for a moment but soon after his mouth opened a little and his arms wrapped around her. They parted and Beast Boy had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Good morning to you too Rae."

"It's not morning yet sleepy head, it's only 11:30." She informed him.

"We should probably get to bed then." He stated as he stifled a yawn.

Raven nodded and slowly rose. It was a lot colder now that her body was no longer in contact with his but they did need to get some sleep.

Beast Boy walked Raven to her room and stopped at the doorway. He desperately wanted the crawl into the same warm bed with her but decided it would be best to wait a little while before something like that. It wasn't the fact that he doubted Raven would want him there, quite the contrary; He wasn't sure how the others might take it if they were to find the pair sleeping in the same bed.

Raven seemed to be thinking along the same lines so she did not invite the changeling in. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night."

"Yea, sweet dreams." He replied as he walked off to his room.

Raven changed into a pair of dark pajama bottoms and matching top before sliding into bed. So many things had happened that day. Since when was she the type to get all touch feely and googoo eyed over someone? Something had changed. Many of her emotional barriers were starting to crumble. Was that such a bad thing though? Wasn't she allowed to love too? It felt so wonderful to release what she had kept cooped up for so long. Maybe she would be allowed to feel again.

:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy leapt into his bed. It wasn't the same bunk bed he had when he was younger though, since he'd grown, he needed a larger bed. Besides that, the room was mostly the same. Empty food containers, clothes, and what looked like the contents of his closet were still strewn over the floor.

'Today has to be the best day of my life!' He thought, 'Something's different though…'

Beast Boy had been in a state of shock and slight disbelief when Raven admitted to loving him as well. At first he thought she had just said it to calm him down, after all, he had just told her about his ongoing inner battle with the Beast. All his doubts were quickly forgotten when she'd kissed him though.

He remembered the feeling of her body against his and the warmth it brought. That relaxing complete warmth that he never wanted to let go of. He would have to go without it for now but he relaxed himself so sleep would come all the faster, bringing with it morning and Raven.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven was sleeping quietly, dreaming the most pleasant dream she'd had in a long time. She and Beast Boy were on a grassy hill under a large leafy tree on a bright and beautiful summer's day. They were on the outskirts of Jump City but had a view that overlooked the entire city and ocean beyond. A warm gentle breeze blew past them making the leaves of the tree they were resting under dance and rustle.

Beast Boy was saying sweet thing into her ear as he stroked her hair. The feeling was so wonderful! She was truly feeling, truly _living_ and she loved it. Nothing exploding, no one screaming, no one could harm her or her friends. Nothing was wrong in the world, everything was at peace, she was at peace.

"I love you Gar." She said resting against his chest.

"And I love you Rae." He replied squeezing her gently.

She stood up. Now was the time, the time she wanted to be with him. Time to join her body with his and become one in body and soul. So many feeling, so many emotions were rushing through her. A flood of happiness and desire washed over her but something was not right. She felt something rising in her core. It wasn't happiness, love, desire, or even jealousy it was hate.

The small bubble that started deep within her was swelling now, flowing like a tidal wave wiping out all other emotions. Wiping out the warmth and joy she once felt. All she felt now was the seething cold hatred and the torrent of the power it brought with it.

She closed her eyes tightly in a vain attempt to hold the power in but the pain it brought was unbearable. Her eyes snapped open as she let out a scream at the top of her lungs, along with the scream came darkness. The darkness shot out of her eyes and mouth like beams of light twisted into something evil and perverse. Her power poured out of her and when the tidal wave hit, all of the energy was released. The amount of energy released could not be imagined, hydrogen bombs looked like mere firecrackers compared to he sheer destruction caused.

As the smoke began to clear Raven saw nothing. There was nothing but barren wasteland as far as she could see. She destroyed it; She destroyed everything that had ever meant anything to her. Beast Boy and countless lives had been wiped from existence because of her.

"W-why? Why did this happen!" She cried.

"Because my dear," Answered a demonic voice. "It is what you exist for. It is the reason you were conceived. To wreak destruction and death on all those who would not accept me as their one true god."

"NO!" Screamed Raven. "NO! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED THEM, YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I wish I could say that were true, but it was all your doing. I may have given you a little nudge but the rest was all you. All that you stored inside screaming for freedom."

She dropped to the ground crying out in the pain of her loss. There was no more reason to live now that he was gone. She had killed him. 'I'm sorry Beast Boy. I wasn't strong enough.' She thought.

Raven woke with a start. Her breathing was heavy and her face was wet with tears. 'Just a dream. Only a dream.'

Was it though? Couldn't this be some kind of premonition? Trigon. That small part of him still resided in her. Her hate was the strongest emotion, partly because hate is just naturally a strong emotion but mostly because Trigon had tied himself to her with it.

'That's how he will escape… My emotions will flow freely and he will be freed along with them.'

Raven sat up and felt the cold sweat that covered her body. She thought it best to take a shower.

:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his distressing sleep. His dream was the most unpleasant he'd had since his parents died. It was Slade. Slade had captured Raven and was going to kill her. He wasn't just going to kill her; he was going to make a sacrifice of her. The changeling struggled to get to her but an army of the mechanical minions barred his path.

He charged headlong into the sea of enemies and smashed giant green gorilla fists into as many as he could. There were so many of them, but it didn't matter, he'd fight for all eternity to get to her.

Slade drew a dagger from an ornate sheath and held it above Raven who could not move because of her restraints. Raven shouted her three magic words but the metallic collar that was around her neck seemed to suck the energy out of every spell. The dagger descended.

Beast Boy fought with all his strength pushing past every limit. He had to get to Raven, had to stop Slade, he had to get past anything that would stand in his way. He charged through his robotic enemies no longer wasting time fighting them. Dozens leapt and pinned him to the ground. He tried to get up, tried to change into something bigger but more and more of the metallic army piled themselves on top of him. He watched helplessly as the dagger drew nearer and nearer to Raven.

He had to move, _had_ to get to her but it was no use. There were just too many of them. Raven let out a scream as the dagger plunged into her abdomen and spots of red spattered the floor. Raven's scream subsided and she appeared dead but Slade twisted the blade in her stomach and she screamed out in pain again. Fiery red markings appeared all over her skin and shone brightly. The symbol on Slade's forehead burned brightly as well.

"Now." Said Slade. "I beseech thee. Rise god of power, rise god of destruction, RISE TRIGON!"

Black beams leap from the wound inflicted upon Raven and a cloud of darkness seeped out. The blood still poured freely and was now pooling below her. The cloud began to form a figure, the twisted evil demonic figure of Trigon. As Trigon became fully physical, he knelt beside Raven and said something in a language that had not been spoken in a thousand years, and in one swift motion, he brought his clawed hand up and snapped her neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Beast Boy.

His body filled with hate. Rage took over all of his senses and he felt the change coming. The Beast was about to surface but he didn't care, Raven was dead and he couldn't prevent it. His muscles bulged and talons replaced fingernails, fangs replaced teeth, and fur grew. He could barely think now, he was completely blinded and deafened by the rage and all he knew was that he was going to rip Slade and Trigon to shreds.

Beast Boy sat bolt upright in bed. "That bastard! He breathed. "I'll never let him lay a fucking finger on her!"

He was loosing control and could feel the change coming. He tried to stop it but he was failing. His face contorted in pain as his spine began to elongate with sickening crunching sounds coming from the reformation of the bone. Razor sharp claws erupted from his fingertips and a snout started to grow from his face. Thick hair began to grow all over his skin and he tried to scream but no sound escaped his throat.

No. He couldn't let this happen. Nothing had happened to Raven, she was safe. He concentrated on the thought of her, remembering her soft skin, amethyst eyes, lavender scent, and delicious lips. The transformation stopped and slowly began to reverse itself. The snout made cracking noises as it sank back into his face and the claws retracted and became normal fingernails again. Loud cracks and crunches emanated from his spine as it shrank back to its normal size, and the fur pulled itself back into the skin.

Beast Boy was left panting on the floor. "I need to relax… I need a freaking shower." He said to himself.

* * *

Hurray! This was a longer chapter because I just couldn't bring myself to end it before the dreams. I also wanted to get that little bit of the struggle with the Beast as well. I wish I could say that I'm completely happy with this chapter but I honestly dislike almost everything that comes prior to BB and Rae waking up on the couch : ( It just felt so forced : ( 

It's going to get a little angsty in the first half of chapter five but I _promise_ that there will be action of the fighting variety in the later half.

Thanks to warprince2000, They-Call-Me-Orange, Darth Sonic, DeepThoughtsX, and FireBall Energy for their supportive reviews.

I know Raven may seem very out of character but come on, how can you have a romance involving her without her going waaaaaay out of character?

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please R&R!

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.

P.S. Starship Troopers rocks!


	5. The Demon Within

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

Disclaimer: Along with most of the other fanfic writers world wide, I don't own the Teen Titans; if I did, you'd be _watching_ this as an amazingly awesome four or five part episode story. Being a lowly fanfic writer, any characters contained within this story are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I guess the only thing I really own is the story so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Beast Boy stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over him. The massaging heat penetrated through the skin, through the muscle, right down to the bone, washing away the dull pain he felt throughout his body. Sure, he was always a little sore whenever he transformed into anything, but it was completely different when it came to the Beast. The Beast was in control of the transformation, not him. It was always so painful, it felt like his insides were being pulled out of place, shredded, then put back in. The worst had to be the bones though. It's impossible for anyone who hasn't changed like that to understand the amount of pain it causes. It's as if his bones were being continually shattered until the growing finally stops.

Beast Boy punched the wall. "Damn it!" He cursed. "I have to calm down."

His dream had scared and enraged him. He wouldn't know what to do if any harm came to Raven. That wasn't going to happen though; he'd fight to his dieing breath before he ever let anything happen to her.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. 'Just have to calm down and get back to sleep.' He thought.

Despite the fact that the washroom was full of the warm steam, it was still a little chilly. He wished he'd worn more than just a pair of boxers for his return trek through the cold hallways.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven approached the washroom through the darkened corridors. 'Why does this have to be happening? Why am I not allowed to feel!' She cried internally.

Her dream had awoken her fears that her powers would hurt her friends; hurt the one she loved. She couldn't be allowed to feel now. Not now or ever. If she truly loved Beast Boy, she'd have to stop feeling her love toward him. It felt like destiny had chosen the cruelest fate imaginably. The unjust irony of the only choice that would keep her love out of harm also prevented her from loving him.

Raven could feel her frustration building. 'This isn't fair! I've finally found love and now I can't be with him anymore!' Tears began their journey down her cheeks.

Her heart yearned for him but she knew she couldn't be with him any more. Maybe seeing that he was safe ever day would be enough. She knew that it wouldn't be but tried to convince herself otherwise. Now she needed to get him to stop loving her. The very thought made her sick to her stomach.

She wiped the tears away and did her best to adorn her stoic exterior. 'No! It's the only way he'll be safe…' She thought.

She came to the door of the washroom and was about to enter when it opened. Standing there in nothing but a pair of green boxers was Beast Boy. She blushed profusely upon seeing his almost naked body and turned away.

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh. "Uh… Hey…"

Raven didn't know what to do, she loved him so much but she needed to protect him. 'I'm sorry Beast Boy.'

"Beast Boy, we need to talk. What happened today shouldn't have. I don't know what came over me but we shouldn't be doing this." She lied.

Beast Boy felt all the blood drain from his face. What did she say? Everything that happened today shouldn't have?

"W-what?" He choked.

'I love you Beast Boy, I love you with all my heart.'

"I was confused today and you caught me off guard on the roof. I didn't know what I was doing then, it was all a mistake."

"M-mistake? What are you saying Rae?"

Raven tried to hold back tears. She couldn't do this, she could lie to him. She loved him more than he could ever know.

"Don't call me that. Everything that happened between you and I since Slade's attack shouldn't have happened. I don't know why it did but we should just forget this ever happened." She continued.

'No Beast Boy, it's not true. I love you so much.'

"But-but…" Beast Boy tried to protest as he took a step toward her.

Raven shot her hand forward and black energy pinned Beast Boy to the wall. His eyes when wide with shock and he was speechless.

'Just stop loving me and you'll be safe…' She desperately thought.

"Please do not approach me." She said bluntly as she struggled to hold the flood of tears the threatened to spring forth. "Just leave me now and our friendship can remain intact."

"I don't understand… Where's this coming from?" He pleaded.

She let him down and he stayed where he was. She bowed her head in an attempt to hide her tears.

"This isn't coming from anywhere. This is who I am; emotionless, uncaring, unloving… A demon." She sadly finished.

The realization struck Beast Boy like a ton of bricks. 'Demon? Her emotions! Her powers… She's afraid she'll hurt someone…'

He stepped toward her again and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok." She immediately pushed his hand away and forced him to the wall and he hit it with great force. Tears were flowing freely down her face and she kept her head bowed.

'I'm so sorry.'

"Don't touch me!" She coldly snapped.

"Don't worry Rae-" She cut him off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed pulling him forward with the black aura only to slam him into the wall again.

'I don't want to hurt you…'

Her sorrow and frustration were building within her and she was doing her best to separate herself from Beast Boy but it wasn't working.

"You're not uncaring." He said.

'No.'

"Yes I am!" She said throwing him to the wall again.

"You're not unloving."

'Please.'

"YES I AM!" She screamed again throwing him to the wall.

"I love you Rae." He told her with all the conviction in his heart.

'Stop.'

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she raised her head to reveal two glowing blood red eyes devoid of any pupils or irises. She became taller and the inside of her cloak seemed to become oblivion itself. She thrust a hand forward throwing an orb of darkness that struck the changeling square in the chest, knocking the wind and some blood out his mouth.

He looked at her as he gasped for breath. 'She's crying… Please Rae, don't cry.' He thought.

Beast Boy regained his breath and told her again. "I love you Raven."

"BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She shrieked and threw another orb of her dark energy at him. This time it hit him on the side and he could feel ribs break.

'Yes I do.'

"No matter what happens Rae, I'll always love you."

"NO." She smashed him to the wall causing Beast Boy to cough more blood.

"YOU." Another dark orb slammed into his chest.

"WILL." She slashed out a wave of her black energy causing a large gash to form across his chest.

"NOT!" She finally screamed out collapsing to her knees sobbing. The glowing red in her eyes dissipated and reverted back to the normal violet.

Beast Boy was immediately dropped to the ground but was able to catch himself on shaky legs. Shaky though they were, he moved to Raven as quickly as they permitted and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh shhh. It's all going to be ok Rae. I promise I won't let anything bad happen." He comforted her.

'H-he's still here. He's not running away… I love you so much Beast Boy.'

"I-I'm sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder. She hugged him tightly around the middle and he did his best no to wince. Her arms were constricting around his broken ribs but he'd go through any pain to be with Raven.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Raven. I know what you were trying to do and _I'm_ sorry that I forced you to do that." He said rubbing her back while simultaneously stroking her hair.

'He's apologizing? But I was the one who…'

"We have to get you to bed Rae, you need sleep." He lifted her off the ground and did his best to balance on his still unstable legs. Raven just buried her face in his shoulder, muffled sobs beginning to diminish.

"I love you Beast Boy, I love you more than I could ever tell you…" She said.

:-:-:-:-:

Robin stood in the hallway, a kind of quiet terror holding him in place. Starfire was at his side clutching him tightly out of shared fear. They were both awoken by Raven's screaming but were immobilized with fear when they found her screaming at Beast Boy and looking as though she was going to kill him.

Why couldn't they do anything? Why couldn't they help him? They'd faced monster the likes of which nightmares were made of but this was different. This was Raven, a teammate. For years they fought crime with her and never had she done anything like this. It was terrifying to see it, it seemed unspeakable. Beast Boy managed to get to her though. Any sane person would have run for their lives when they were given the chance or at least shut their mouths to stop from aggravating her. He didn't though; he persisted until he broke through her barriers and got to her.

Robin shook off his delirium. For better or worse, he gained a great deal of respect for Beast Boy that night. He didn't give up, even when he didn't understand what was happening. He also took quite a beating but still lovingly tended to Raven before even thinking of himself.

"S-should we not tend to friend Beast Boy's injuries?" Starfire voiced.

Robin just seemed to notice her and the fact that she had her arms wrapped around him. He put an arm around her and squeezed her gently.

"No. Not right now anyway. They need time to talk things out. Besides, we can always get Beast Boy to the medical bay in the morning."

:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her forehead. They had reached her room and the door slid open with the usual hiss. He placed Raven in the middle of her bed with the greatest of care and slid under the covers next to her. Right now he didn't care what the others thought. Raven needed him now and he needed her.

Raven was nearly asleep when Beast Boy got under the covers next to her but she was happy. Happy to not be alone, happy he was going to stay with her through the night. She had to let him know how much he meant to her but words could never be enough. She rolled over and found his lips with her own. As their tongues met, Raven was struck with a displeasing coppery taste.

Her eyes snapped open. Blood. _His_ blood. She had almost completely forgotten the pain she'd inflicted upon him.

"Beast Boy." She whispered, tracing her finger down to the large gash in his chest. "You're hurt! I did this…"

"No you didn't. You were scared, you were trying to protect me." He firmly stated as he rubbed her back.

"But-"

"Please don't worry. It doesn't hurt." He lied.

She traced her hand down further and it passed his broken ribs. He winced out of pain despite his attempt to prevent it.

"Your ribs! They're completely crushed!" She placed her palm on them as gently as she could and felt the bones. They felt more like shattered glass than anything else.

The changeling tried to smile through the pain but he wasn't at all convincing.

Raven began to channel the energy necessary to heal the wounds but a voice stopped her. It wasn't Beast Boy, it was something more terrifying than she thought possible. Slade.

"This is just so precious." He mocked. "A little lovers quarrel and one of you almost ends up dead. He'll never last Raven, you should give up now."

Beast Boy leapt out of the bed completely forgetting his injuries and transformed into a giant green gorilla.

A small symbol that looked similar to an 'S' glowed a fiery red from one of the shadows of the room and Slade stepped forward. The symbol on the forehead of his mask seemed to burn even brighter as he began to speak.

"Fool. You've fought before as every beast this pathetic planet has to offer. It has not worked then and it will not work now. Stand aside and your death will be quick."

This wasn't good. Beast Boy had fought Slade since he returned, but that was with all the Titans. Even then they never seemed to be able to harm him. It may have been futile but Beast Boy wasn't about to forsake Raven.

"You must be pretty fucked in the head if you think there's any force in Hell or on Earth that's going to make me hand Raven over to you." He spat with distained.

"Oh I think you'll find you're quite wrong about that." Said Slade as he leapt forward and kicked Beast Boy in the face knocking him to the floor.

He grunted as the metal clad foot connected with his face but rose again and stood his ground. Slade made another assault and grabbed the giant gorilla, throwing him clear across the room to smash into the bookshelf that stood against the wall.

'He's too strong…' Beast Boy thought doing his best to stay conscious. He was barely able to keep his animal form but he fought to hold on to the shape. If a gorilla couldn't inflict damage to him, his human form definitely wouldn't.

Slade was moving closer to Raven but Beast Boy wasn't about to let him get to her. He quickly got up and leapt at Slade. The masked intruder seemed to hear him coming and spun around with a spinning kick to meet him, however the Titan was a little faster and grabbed the leg in one of his massive gorilla hands and slammed Slade to the floor. A sickening crunch was heard as he came in contact with the floor and Beast Boy was sure he'd immobilized him.

'Yes! Got him!' He thought confidently.

Slade rose again however and flexed his shoulders. More sickening cracks were heard and he turned to Beast Boy.

"Is that the best you can do? There's no way you can stop me. You're little more than a minor annoyance."

The alarm sounded and a little relief rose in Beast Boy. The others would be coming to help.

"Looks like my backup's on the way. We're going to finish you this time Slade!"

"Oh that? I hate to tell you but that alarm means you puny friends are fighting for their very lives. There are hundreds of my robots flooding into the building as we speak." He informed him.

Slade clenched his fist and it seemed to burst into flames. Beast Boy stood in front of Raven in an attempt to protect her with his mass but he knew it would do little good. Slade threw the ball of fire and it exploded with enough force to send Beast Boy over Raven's bed to the other side of the room. The blast must have knocked him unconscious because he reverted back to his human form as soon as his feet left the ground.

"That's better… I have something for you Raven." Slade pulled a metal collar from his belt and stepped toward her. "This should make you much easier to get along with."

Raven was frozen in utter terror when Slade emerged from the shadows and found herself powerless to do anything. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even think. All she could do was watch and listen the two battle one another.

Despite her desperate attempts, she was still unable to move as Slade advanced on her. The collar was nearly around her throat before she was finally able to cry out a high-pitched squeak for help.

"H-help!"

"Get away from her asshole." Ordered Beast Boy as he tried to stand. The effort was too great though and he fell to one knee.

He was panting and clutched his bleeding side. The edge of his vision was dim and blurry and he knew he was going to pass out at any moment.

Slade turned around focusing his attention to him. "You just don't know when to stay down do you?"

"Yea I do. And that's going to be when I'm dead." He stood and began to transform into a grizzly bear but was stopped by an excruciating flash of pain from his ribs. He stifled a scream but managed to stay on his feet.

"That can be arranged you worthless little wretch."

Slade moved so fast that he had his hand around Beast Boy's throat before he had a chance to react. He lifted him about a foot or so from the ground and his eye seemed to smile evilly.

"It looks as though you'll be dieing tonight. Any last words?" Slade asked with a hint of triumph in his usually ever-stoic voice.

Beast Boy did his best to support his weight by holding on to Slade's wrist but knew that he would soon feel his fingers constrict around his throat. He knew nothing he could do would get himself out of this but he was sure as hell not going to make it easy for Slade. He swung one of his fists trying to hit him in the throat but his meager attempt was easy caught by Slade's free hand. With nothing left to do he spat in Slade's face. This got a reaction Beast Boy was pleased with.

"INSULENCE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL!" Shouted Slade, betraying his usual calm demeanor.

His grip tightened around Beast Boy's throat and he brought a powerful punch into the exact spot where the ribs were the most damaged. The changeling cried out and spat thick blood as tendrils of pain lashed deep into his soul.

This was it. This was how it was all going to end. The darkness at the edge of his vision grew and began to consume more of the room around him. He'd failed her. He fought his hardest and he'd failed.

'I'm sorry Raven, I wasn't strong enough.' He looked past Slade and saw Raven still frozen in terror on her bed. He looked deeply into her beautiful dark purple eyes trying to communicate his love for her. Why hadn't he said he loved her? That would have been worlds better than to try and hit Slade and spit in his face. 'Why hasn't she moved? Why isn't she running? She can still live if she just runs…'

Beast Boy's vision was almost completely dim and what was left of it was blurring over with a thick haze. His strength was leaving him but there was still something he needed to do.

"R-Rae…" He spluttered through blood.

"She's not going to help you." Said Slade, his poisonously calm voice returned to him.

"R…" He tried again. Bringing all the strength and air he had left in his body, he shouted out the last words he thought he'd ever say.

"Run Raven! Run!"

With the last of his strength spent, his head fell and he slipped into the darkness.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven was trying to move but she still couldn't. All she could do was watch and listen to Slade kill her one true love.

"It looks as though you'll be dieing tonight. Any last words?" He asked.

Beast Boy tried to punch Slade but his punch was a weak and desperate last attempt that was easily blocked. Failing that, he spat in Slade's face.

"INSULENCE!" Slade screamed. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL!"

'MOVE!' Raven commanded to her body but nothing changed.

Slade's fist rammed into the green Titan's broken ribs eliciting a cry of pain and a mouthful of blood.

His eyes met hers. They didn't look sad, angry, or scared though, all Raven could see was love.

'Beast Boy…'

"R-Rae…" He tried to say but was stifled by blood.

"She's not going to help you." Slade taunted.

"R…" He tried again but was again choked out by his own blood.

'Why can't I move! He's going to be killed!' Tears were now cascading down Raven's cheeks.

His face became strained as he pooled what little strength he had in him.

"Run Raven! Run!" He shouted, spewing more blood as he did so. The strained expression left Beast Boy's face and his neck gave way to the weight of his head.

Raven snapped out of it.

"No!" She cried as she raised her hand and threw long lances of dark energy into Slade's back. Some of the longer ones protruded out of his chest and abdomen and he dropped Beast Boy.

Despite the holes that filled him, Slade turned his attention to Raven once again and held out the collar. She flung him into the wall but he just stood and shook it off.

"None of you understand do you? I'm immortal, there's nothing on this planet that can kill me so stop fighting. You can't escape you destiny."

This couldn't be happening. Beast Boy was dead. He fought and died trying to protect her. The sorrow she felt was overwhelming. This wasn't supposed to be happening, nothing like this was ever supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in bed curled against Beast Boy right now. His warmth was supposed to envelope her in a protective little world that only they could share.

Too much, too many emotions, she just couldn't take it. Everything went black and she fell down on her bed.

* * *

Hot damn! That was a long chapter huh? This is my favorite chapter by far and I'm just so pleased with the way it turned out (I'm almost ashamed to say it but there were several times while writing some of the more emotional parts where I almost cried). I'm sorry if there was more dialog than fighting in the latter half there, but I didn't feel that I needed to go into an uber long battle to come to the same end. Besides, Raven kind of messed up Beast Boy herself so he was already at a disadvantage compared to Slade. 

I know you guys want to kill me for where I left it off and even more so for killing off Beast Boy but chill out 'til the next chapter. I'll tie up some loose ends and answer some of those unanswered questions. From the looks of the story, it's going to take more than one chapter to finish it up so look forward to at least two more.

I guess I never really gave a date as to when this is happening (Besides it being around two years after the Malchior incident: Spellbound) but I kind of place this at least half a year after Slade came back (Birthmark).

I don't want to become one of those fanfic writers who nags people about writing reviews, but if you read the story please review it. Even if you think it's the worst piece of tripe on the net please let me know and say a thing or two about how I could improve. That being said, Thanks to all the people who did review!

warprince2000 – I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Story Dragon – Thanks a lot. I'm happy to see that people like it.

They-Call-Me-Orange – I'd like to especially thank you for all of your detailed reviews the whole way through! Your comments along with those of everyone else have spurred me on to continue writing the story. Thanks a lot! Have a hero cookie for your good work.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. (And this long ass authors note!)


	6. Unlikely Allies

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

I changed the rating to T for this fic because from what I can see, things won't be getting any more adult then that (I think…).

Disclaimer: I bet you can't guess what I don't own! What? The Teen Titans? Well uh… Yea… I do not own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I do own the story though and I hope you've been enjoying to so far.

* * *

Chapter Six

Raven was so comfortable. Lying in bed curled warmly up against the one she loved. Could life get any better? She doubted it and rolled over to face her love. He was softly snoring and had a funny grin stuck on his face. She smiled as she looked at him. She could just lie there and stare at the peaceful expression on his sleeping face forever. Life definitely couldn't be any better then it is now.

She leaned in to kiss him, closing in on his lips. Closer, closer, so close she could taste his breath.

Raven was quickly torn for this peaceful state of dream-bliss with a swift kick to the side.

"Get up." Ordered Slade.

She found herself in a large cold and dark room. The only source of light came from a single half snow covered window that was situated close to the ceiling on the high wall. She was on the floor and was shivering because of the frigged bite the air held.

Last night came flooding back to her. Meeting Beast Boy in the washroom doorway, trying to get him to stop loving her, hurting him, crying only to be comforted by him, kissing him, his injuries, Slade… Her love stood to protect her and she was powerless to do anything! Beast Boy continued to fight for her and was struck down. Slade brought some kind of collar but Beast Boy got up again. The next thing she knew, Slade had him by the throat and was killing him…

'H-he's… Dead… Beast Boy's dead…'

"I'll not ask you a second time!" Said Slade kicking Raven again.

'It was him! He killed him!' She angrily thought as she quickly stood.

She glared at this despicable creature and focused all her hate and rage. He was going to feel pain. He was going to feel so much pain that he'd wish he were dead. She wouldn't kill him though; she'd make him suffer for killing that which was so precious to her.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She screamed throwing her hands forward.

Nothing happened.

"Don't bother demon. The collar you wear prevents any kind of magic."

She tried to tear the collar from her neck but found it impossible.

"Why have you done all this?" She asked trying to suppress her growing rage.

"You'll find out soon enough. Your assistance will be needed." He vaguely explained.

"What makes you think I help you in any way? You killed Beast Boy! I'd sooner die than do anything to aid you."

"Killed him? You have no idea how much I wanted to, but Master Trigon thought you may not assist us if I did."

'He's alive! I have to get to him! He's hurt he needs me! I need him…' A wave of relief washed over Raven but it almost seemed to good to be true. 'No. He's lying. I saw him kill Beast Boy.'

"I don't believe you." She said.

"See for yourself then." Slade pointed to a corner at the far side of the room.

Raven's eyes followed Slade's arm to the other side of the room. Lying in the dark corner was a green mass. It was Beast Boy. She ran toward him as fast as her legs would carry her. It wasn't fast enough for her though, she would have shot to his side at the speed of light if she had her powers.

As she reached him, tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of his body. The tears were tears of joy as well as tears of sorrow. Tears of joy because he was alive. She thought she'd lost her whole world when she believed he was dead; he was here now though. Tears of sorrow because of the state his body was in. At first glance, it would be easy to assume he was dead due to his numerous sever injuries. He was breathing however and his breaths were steady. A collar similar to Raven's was fixed around his neck.

"Beast Boy." She said as she tried to wake him.

Beast Boy stayed unconscious but seemed to be waking.

"Raven…" He softly said still not completely conscious.

A smile spread across Raven's lips. It was really him. He was really alive. She hugged him tightly as though letting go would mean she'd never see him again.

Beast Boy was roused from his sleep as a sharp pain hit him.

"Run Raven!" He shouted.

Raven looked at him in confusion for a moment but realized he'd lost consciousness still fighting with Slade.

"Calm down." She soothed. "We're safe for now."

"But how Rae? When Slade-" Beast Boy's eyes shot wide open. "Slade!" He shouted as he pointed past Raven.

The green changeling quickly stood and placed himself in front of Raven. He could still feel the many broken bones throughout his body and knew changing would be impossible. All he could do was fight to the best of his ability in the body he had. He prepared to lunge at his enemy but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Then I'm glad you're not!" Beast Boy replied as he leapt forward.

He was stopped before he got half way to him and was flailing on the ground in pain. Thick blue electric arcs shot all over his body and he was crying out in pain.

"STOP!" Raven screamed and Slade lifted his thumb from the controller in his hand.

Smoke rose from under the collar and the sickly sweet scent of charred flesh filled the air. Beast Boy was panting on the ground, relieved the source of the pain had stopped but confused as to what had happened. He felt consciousness slowly slipping from his grasp again.

"That," Slade explained. "Is why I would not have done that. The collar you wear prevents you from transforming and I can shock you whenever I feel you've stepped out of line. This can easily kill you so mind yourself and you will live. For the moment anyway."

"You bastard." Breathed Raven.

She immediately got to Beast Boy in an attempt to relieve him of some pain but could not use even her healing powers.

"Get this collar off me at once! I need to heal him!"

"Since when are you in the position to make demands?" Slade asked in a calm tone.

"Ever since you and my father needed me to open the portal." She spat.

"I'm sorry but the collar stays dear Raven." Said Slade as he exited the room.

Returning her attention to Beast Boy, Raven cradled his head in her lap. He had been so badly beaten. First by Raven, then by Slade, and now he had just been severely electrocuted. It was a wonder he was still alive at all, his body wouldn't be able to take much more punishment.

She examined his body more closely. There was a large dark bruise around the front of his neck along with deep cuts that were surrounded by bruising on his face. The gash Raven had inflicted was present but was less apparent because of the burn marks that consumed the greater mass of his chest. The fireball Slade hit Beast Boy with had caused a great deal of damage, it was evident that many more ribs were broken by the deformed shape of his rib cage and the bruising all over. It didn't seem out of the question to assume there was internal bleeding as well. His back was a similar story, bruises covered a fair sized area and wood splinters were deeply imbedded in the skin.

"Beast Boy." She breathed fully grasping the extent of his injuries. She stroked his hair as tears found their way to her eyes once more.

Hearing his name roused him. "R-Rae?"

She hugged him closely, doing her best not to further his injuries.

"I'm here Beast Boy. Just hang on… I can't use my powers to heal you because of the collar…"

"Don't worry." He coughed and a small amount of blood was expelled. "Just a couple of cracked ribs. We'll get them taken care of when we get back to the tower."

He'd lied to her. He'd probably told her the biggest lie he'd ever told anyone. Beast Boy knew he had more than a couple cracked ribs, much more. Every time he inhaled it felt as though fire filled his chest. His entire body ached and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't live through the remainder of the day.

Raven smiled a bittersweet smile at his attempt to lie to her. Without her healing powers, he'd need weeks to recover at the tower. He may even need to get to a hospital. She wrapped her cloak around him, bringing his body closer to hers with his back to her stomach. The room was easily below freezing and he was still wearing nothing but his boxers.

"So how do we plan to get out of here?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven put her chin on his shoulder and rested her cheek against his. "I'm not sure." She sadly replied.

:-:-:-:-:

It was dark. 'Where am I? What happened?' It was difficult to breath. 'Something's on top of me and it won't budge.' His legs were pinned under heavy rubble and he couldn't move them. Wait. Was that a voice? He tried calling out but could tell his voice didn't travel far past whatever was holding his body down.

"He's over here Star! I'm going to need your help with this!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire moved quickly to Cyborg's side and thrust aside a shattered slab of steel with ease. Under the piece of steel plating was Robin. He seemed dazed and looked pretty banged up but was otherwise unharmed.

It was amazing they were all still alive really. There must have been a bomb. They were all occupied with fighting the army of intruders and were beginning to get beaten pretty badly. They'd been forced to fall back to the garage and did their best to fend the robots off when a massive explosion completely leveled the tower.

Starfire unburied Robin's legs and quickly searched for any kind of break. Finding nothing, she hugged onto him tightly.

"Thank the stars you are undamaged!" She cried into his shoulder. "For a short time, I doubted your safety…"

"I'mokay Star. How's everyone else?"

"We're fine." Replied Cyborg. "Haven't seen Raven or Beast Boy though…"

"They were together." Stated Robin as he remembered the events that took place last night. "They must have been in the tower when…"

"No…" Said the half metallic Titan as he fell to his knees.

"Slade's going to pay for this!" Shouted Robin as he clenched his fist.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven summoned all the energy she could, focusing in into her hand. She had been trying for the past hour but could feel almost every last drop of it being sucked away through the collar. She eventually did manage to get some to pool in her hand. At first it seemed like nothing was happening but a very faint blue glow began to emanate from her palm. It wouldn't be much, but she would be able to start healing Beast Boy's life threatening wounds.

It was going slowly, agonizingly slowly. The green Titan had fallen asleep and Raven was beginning to become slightly more relieved. Hours had passed and now Beast Boy's rib cage was looking a great deal more like it should. She had taken care of the internal bleeding and had now just started to tend to the wood shrapnel in his back. Normally this could have been done in five minutes time but the damn collar was taking almost all of her energy.

She was beginning to feel faint but pressed on. Beast Boy had fought for her, she'd do the same for him.

:-:-:-:-:

"That's your plan!" Cyborg shouted.

"It's the best I can come up with." Robin explained. "The freezing discs were the only things that stopped him."

"Yea but that was for only like two seconds!"

"If you've got a better plan I'd like to hear it!" Shouted Robin very uncharacteristically.

Cyborg fell silent.

"That's what I thought. Now, once he's frozen, we're going to need a way to quickly shackle his hands and legs. I know he's pretty strong now and has the ability to control fire so we're going to need something that will be able to withstand heat and pressure."

"But how are we to obtain these things when our home is no more?" Asked Starfire.

"Titans East."

:-:-:-:-:

Raven had healed almost all of Beast Boy's broken bones and whatever was causing his internal bleeding. She'd begun to work on the superficial surface wounds but had almost completely drained herself of energy working on the major injuries to do very much. His face had been healed but the burns and most of the bruises were still present.

Beast Boy felt surprisingly comfortable. He could tell thatit was quite cold but he knew that Raven was right behind him. He yawned deeply and clamped his eyes shut expecting to feel the fiery pain in his chest once again. It never came.

'Huh?' He thought.

He felt his ribs expecting them to be still badly broken but they weren't. He also expected to taste blood but none was apparent. Had she done it? The collar sapped out her energy though...

He rolled over, was it just him or was her face paler then usual? He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Thanks Raven." He said smiling.

:-:-:-:-:

"Master Trigon." Greeted Slade as he bowed deeply to a large fiery symbol on the stonewall. "The portal is here and will soon be ready."

"Excellent." Trigon's mighty demonic voice boomed through the expansive cavern. "The time will soon be at hand where I can walk among the mortal realm."

"And about my payment?"

"Yes, you will receive what we agreed upon, but not before I have come through the portal." Uttered the demon.

"Of course Master Trigon." Said Slade with a hint of defiance in his voice.

Slade left the chamber and moved down the darkened hallway. This wasn't good. Slade knew treachery when he heard it and this was treachery. It was something tangible to him, almost as though he could taste it. Trigon had no intention of keeping his end of the bargain and would leave him to rot.

"If that impudent imbecile thinks he can play me, he's sorely mistaken." Breathed Slade.

He quickly approached the room where Beast Boy and Raven were held and opened the door. Both Titans were lying off to the side of the room and seemed to be sleeping.

"Time to wake up, we have to get out of here." Ordered Slade, the urgency of the situation audible in his voice.

"Huh… Wa?" Muttered Beast Boy slowly waking from his sleep.

Raven was awake immediately. "Get out of here? Why would you want to help us?"

"It's not a matter of helping you, but not letting Trigon gets what he wants."

"So you realized that he wasn't going to give you whatever he promised and now you want to spite him." Stated Raven.

"Why should we trust you? You were ready to use Raven as some messed up portal just a couple of hours ago. Do you really think we're going to fall for any of your sh-" Beast Boy began but was cut off by Slade.

"Enough! We don't have time for this! The only thing you need to know is I'm not helping Trigon. That means not letting him force Raven to open the portal. Either you come with me and we'll get her out of here or I kill her so she's unable to do so. Believe me, I'd rather kill the both of you so do not take my kindness lightly."

"Fine. Lets go." Raven sharply agreed.

A deep malevolent laughing echoed throughout the room. Trigon.

"Did you really believe you could double cross me Slade? Fool, I see and hear all that happens. Nothing you can do now will prevent what has been set in motion." Informed Trigon's disembodied demonic voice.

Slade quickly threw a gigantic fireball directly at Raven who had little chance to realize what was happening. It flickered out of existence as soon at is left Slade's hands though and Trigon laughed again.

"I gave you those meager powers, did you think I'd let you harm the portal? Your treachery will be duly rewarded."

Slade let out a blood curdling scream and beams of crimson red light shot out of the eyehole and mouth slots of his mask. He slowly rose a few feet in the air with his body convulsing violently, screaming all the while.

The spasms and screams subsided and Slade was lowered to the ground. The room was deathly silent save for the breathing that came from the two Titans that were firmly latched on to one another.

"I had hoped that it would not come to this." Said Trigon now in Slade's body. He rounded on the two with four eyes burning brightly through the mask. "No matter, this frail vessel will suffice until you create the portal daughter."

* * *

Ok this chapter was a little shorter then I had hoped but I got what I needed in there. I think it's half decent but then again I think all the other chapters are a little less then satisfactory in comparison to chapter five. I left it as a bit of a cliffie just to keep you guys on the edge of your seats until I update next (Which will be before the end of the weekend). There will probably only be one more chapter and possible an epilogue after this. 

I've had about four or five more stories (All BBxRae. What! You know you love them!) ideas come to me while I was sleeping last night so I'll be working away on them once I finish this.

They-Call-Me-Orange – I'm glad you liked chapter five. It's my favorite without a doubt. I was trying to get Beast Boy's real devotion and love across there so I guess it worked out. I can see what you're saying about being a little PO'd at Raven but I don't think she did anything uber wrong. She thrashed him, but it was because she was scared that she might kill him along with the rest of the world. I do think that I may have had BB come to that conclusion a little too quickly though.

P.S. This chapter took a little longer because I was under siege by cool-aid elves : p

warprince2000 – Huzza!

Dyst – Thank you very much. I don't know about other writers, but when I get a review like this it just puts a stupid grin on my face and makes my week. Thanks! I know it was a horribly cruel place to leave it of and I suppose this chapter wasn't any better but it'll all be better soon! I thank you again and hope this chapter was to your liking.

ApocSM – Another one of those reviews that lightened my week. Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones.

Darth Sonic – I knew that Trigon's name was not the master but I guess I just did that to add a little mystery to the summary. You're right though, it didn't really grab the attention of the passerby so I changed the summary up a little. I was tempted to have BB go Beast but I'm saving that for a different time. I guess I could have but I wouldn't have been able to get them into the whole 'you're prisoners now' deal if I did. Thanks for your reviews! I hope this chapter was to your liking.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	7. I'd Die For You

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

I am so so so so so so so sorry! As some of you know, I'm graduating from high school this year and I've been tied up with exams all week! I have two more to go but I had to get this chapter out! If there are still any readers, thank you so much for sticking with me despite my lack of updates. I love you all!

Disclaimer: This legal mumbo jumbo is pretty annoying… I guess it's better then getting sued though. I do not own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. I do own the story so have fun!

Warning: Huge ass chapter ahead.

* * *

Chapter Seven

'How can this be possible! Trigon is powerful but even he doesn't have enough power to posses someone while he's still in another dimension.' Thought Raven.

"How can you do that?" She asked. "That shouldn't be possible."

"There are a great many things I can do that you know nothing of. My power only grows stronger as we near the advent of the planetary alignment." Replied the demon.

Beast Boy stood and prepared to transform but his collar gave him a shock that brought him back to the floor.

"STOP!" Shouted Raven. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

Trigon didn't acknowledge her and seemed to be quite amused at the electronic trigger in his hand and the effects it was having on the green changeling.

"He may be treacherous but he does have an interesting array of devices." Trigon thought aloud.

"I WON'T OPEN THE PORTAL IF YOU KILL HIM!" Raven screamed.

Trigon removed Slade's possessed thumb from the trigger and looked sternly at her.

"Whether he's dead or not, you _will_ open the portal. I've taken this human body to see to that." He stated. "Prepare yourself, the alignment will be in five hours."

Trigon exited the room and Raven moved once again to Beast Boy's side.

"Don't provoke him like that. He'll kill you…" She told him as she laid down and wrapped her cloak around him.

Beast Boy groaned. "Wasn't really my first plan."

Raven smiled and squeezed him tightly.

:-:-:-:-:

"So how long will it take you to make the restraints?" Robin inquired into the communicator.

"Well normally, something like this would take at least a day just to modify the equipment to be able to make them; But Mas and Menos could probably have them made in four hours." Bumble Bee replied.

"Four hours then about an hour to get them here…" Robin thought aloud. "It'll have to do. We'll need all of Titans East here if this is going to work. You up for it?"

"Count on it!" Called Aqualad and Speedy from the background.

"Guess that's a yes." Said Bumble Bee.

:-:-:-:-:

'There _has_ to be a way out of here.' Beast Boy thought.

He looked around the room again for what seemed like the hundredth time. His eye's fell again on the one snow-covered window. How high was it? Twenty? Twenty-five feet? There has to be a way.

"So what's this whole deal with you being some kind of portal?" He asked.

Raven looked at him sadly. How could she tell him? He'd do anything to stop her once he found out and Trigon would end up killing him. Wouldn't he end up dying anyway though when Trigon destroyed this universe? No. It was better that he didn't know.

"I just have to open a portal between these two dimensions… He'll come through and bring about the end of the world." She said mournfully.

'What's going on? She just completely avoided the question…' Beast Boy knew that something else was happening. Something Raven wasn't telling him.

"No. Trigon said that _you_ were the portal." He stated. "What's going to happen to you Rea?"

How could he have seen through her so quickly? Was she that obvious?

"I… I…" She hesitated. "I am the portal. When the planetary alignment happens, I have to perform a ritual and my life energy will tear a hole from our dimension to his."

"Life energy? Will you be alright after?"

A look of sadness consumed her features once again. She couldn't tell him. But he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. If she did lie, it would be a huge lie and he'd see right through it like he did the last.

"No Beast Boy, I won't be alright afterward. I'll be dead when the last of my life energy leaves me…"

Beast Boy stood holding Raven tightly as soon as she had informed him of the fatality of the ritual. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let it happen. He'd have no purpose to live if Raven died. No purpose to fight. The world would be as good as dead to him even if Trigon didn't come through.

"Then you're not doing it!" He cried. "We'll get you out of here. Away from him!" He franticly looked around the room again as though some method of escape could have appeared since the last time he looked.

Raven placed her hand on his cheek and brought his gaze to hers. His eyes were so desperate, like a trapped animal. They softened when she looked deeply into them though. He didn't understand. This was her destiny, the reason that she was born. There was no fighting it, because even if they did manage to escape, where would they go? This wasn't just Slade they were dealing with; It was Trigon.

"There's no way we can fight him. Lets just enjoy what little time we have left. I love you Bea-Garfield." She said, silencing his protest with a kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like eternity itself but Beast Boy broke away.

"I can't accept that Rae. We'll get out of here. I'll find a way to keep him away from you. What happens if you don't open the portal? How long can Trigon stay in Slade's body after the advent?" He asked.

She didn't know what would happen if the portal wasn't opened. She'd known since she was a child that she was going to be the portal. The prophecy said it so it had to be true. But that's all it said; there were no 'what ifs?' involved.

"I don't know…" Stated Raven.

"Well it doesn't matter. We're getting out of here, now."

:-:-:-:-:

"Cyborg." Robin called into his communicator. "Have you found anything useful in the basement yet?"

"Yea." He plainly replied. "There's actually quite a cache of ordinance here. Most of it's your stuff but I could use some if I modified it a little."

"Sure, I'll be there to help you in a minute."

They had been searching through the debris for anything that might aid them in their coming battle against Slade. They were trying to find some of Robin's freezing discs but he'd kept almost all of his equipment in his room, which was now complete rubble. The underground levels of the tower were relatively undamaged, save for the rubble of the upper levels burring it. To that end, they were glad that they had retreated to the garage but were still stricken with a sense of grief and defeat.

Prior to searching with the rest of the Titans, Cyborg had searched one of the few intact memory banks left in the wreckage of the mechanical attackers and found out where they had come from. It looked like they had originated from under the old city library. Deep under the old city library.

"How long must we wait for the arrival of the Titans East?" Asked Starfire as she flew down next to Robin. She had tears in her eyes which were obviously caused by the deaths of both Raven and Beast Boy.

Robin checked his watch and told her.

"Three hours." He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, we'll make him pay for what he's done."

:-:-:-:-:

Beast Boy stared at the window. It was their only way out. It was only about twenty-five feet from the floor but it might as well have been a mile. Without the ability to fly or otherwise get themselves to it, it was hopeless.

"I think I've got it!" He exclaimed. "I know I'll get shocked of I change but I think I can hold an animal form long enough for what we need."

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked.

"Ok, this is going to sound kind of stupid but I think it'll work. If you climb on my back and hang on to my head while I turn into a giraffe, I can raise you to the window."

Raven gave him an incredulous look. It sounded like something out of a cartoon but what else could they do? The door was locked and for all they knew, Trigon could have been sitting on the other side of it. From the looks of the snow on the window, they were underground too. Even if this plan worked there was one small problem.

'How is Beast Boy supposed to get out? Even if I do get up there, he can't hold on to anything when he changes back… He'll be stuck on the floor…'

"So what happens to you?" She asked quietly.

Beast Boy tried to look as though the question hadn't crossed his mind but he knew his face revealed something. This was only going to get Raven out of here. He went over the all the options he had but there was no other way around it. Raven looked about ready to cry as she realized what he was suggesting. She held him tighter than she'd ever held him before.

"NO!" She shouted. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Beast Boy held her shoulders and gently pushed her away just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Look Raven, I know this isn't the ideal situation but it's the only way. If we don't get you out of here, Trigon will kill me anyway along with the rest of the world. Hell, along with the rest of the universe! I love you so much Rae… But I don't matter. So long as you're safe, I'll be happy no matter what happens to me."

"You matter to me! I'm not going to leave you here to die!" Raven desperately cried.

Beast Boy smiled sadly. He knew this was going to be tough but she had to get away from Trigon. Had to stay away long enough for the alignment to end.

"It'll be ok Rae. I don't know how much time we have left but once you get out go straight to the Tower and get the others. They can come back and help me out of here."

"But-" Raven was cut off by a kiss.

Her green love was kissing her with all of his soul and all the love he had. Every last ounce of emotion he ever had for her was poured into it. He knew this was going to be the last time he ever saw her and he wanted it to be memorable. A feeling of pure bliss and contentment took over Beast Boy's entire being. Something he never wanted to end but knew it would soon have to.

As they parted Raven nodded with a forlorn look. Beast Boy knelt down on a knee as the dark Titan he'd come to love climbed on his back. He knew what was coming next. Pain. It would come fast and strong as soon as he began to transform. What he had to do was concentrate. Concentrate on the form and hold that image in is mind no matter what. The pain would be blinding and almost certainly cause his concentration to falter but he wouldn't let that happen.

Even if he'd been a joker all his life; a fool, immature, just some idiot who didn't know when to be serious or had ever done anything correctly, he knew that now was going to be different. Now was something he couldn't mess up. The fate of the universe, and more importantly, the fate of his love was hanging on this one act.

The image of a giraffe held solid in his mind and he could feel his body start to rearrange itself to that form. The electricity surged through him as soon as the transformation started but he held on. His legs, arms, and neck began to elongate and the electricity kept coming. His vision had gone white now and he could no longer hear or feel anything but pain. He held the image in his mind though, he'd not fail Raven.

How much time had passed? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Had he even fully transformed? The pain was all consuming now and he'd lost all thought but the lone image in his mind. He couldn't even remember why he was thinking of it but knew it was important for some reason. He desperately tried to keep the animal in his mind but it was becoming fuzzy and dark. It didn't look like anything but a dark blob now and he felt himself slip away.

:-:-:-:-:

Raven got onto Beast Boy's back and placed her hands on top of his head as he had instructed. She didn't know if it was going to work but hoped that she could get to the window quickly so that he would endure less pain.

The transformation began and Raven could feel the muscles under her convulse as the electricity flowed through them. She began to get higher and higher as the transformation continued and she knew that Beast Boy was struggling just to stay standing. She was propelled further off of the ground towards the window. Fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet. She was so close that she could see the sky but it was only for a brief moment because the half formed giraffe she was mounted on was reverting back to its normal form.

The ground was coming toward her faster and faster and she finally crashed into a heap on the floor on top of Beast Boy. She felt sore but save for a few bumps and bruises, was unharmed. The one she was lying on top of must have endured a great deal of torment. She could again smell the disgusting and sweet smell of burnt flesh due to the intense electric shock.

She shifted the collar and felt for a pulse as she inspected the skin. The burns were severe and bordered on third degree. He was alive though. Barely.

Drawing on what little energy she had left, she focused it all to her hand. Focusing like she had never before. Tears flowed down her face from the intense concentration and the seemingly irrevocable state of Beast Boy's body.

"Don't die…" She quietly begged while the soft glow returned to her hand.

:-:-:-:-:

"How much progress have you made?" Asked Robin.

"They're working as fast as they can but it looks like they'll finish on time." Bumble Bee replied.

"Good. Only an hour and a half to go."

Robin and Cyborg had been working on fitting some of his freezing discs into the heads of Cyborg's rockets. They were small but packed a pretty good charge and with the added power of the small projectiles, could possible inflict a decent amount of damage. There were plenty of freezing discs to go around but Cyborg only had two dozen rockets. After he spent them, he'd have to resort to throwing them like Robin.

The freezing discs were only one part of the plan. Aqualad would be playing a big roll since he had the ability to control water. The plan was to surround Slade with water and then hit him with as many of the freezing devices as possible. As Slade broke out, Mas and Menos would get the restraints on him. The plan was far from solid, but nothing could be in a situation like this.

:-:-:-:-:

His head throbbed. Every heartbeat was like a sledgehammer to his temples. What happened? Why did he have the headache to end all headaches?

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Raven hanging over him. She seemed to be healing him.

He groaned. "It didn't work did it?"

Raven had Beast Boy's head resting in her lap and was healing the injury inflicted by the collar. There was still a large scar but it was nothing like it had been a short time ago.

"Don't ever do that again! You were almost killed!"

'**You failed her. The one thing that you couldn't screw up, the one important thing that you were depended on for, and you gave up because of a little pain. You are pathetic and weak.'**

'I know, I wasn't strong enough…'

"What are we supposed to do now though? How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe an hour." She replied as she finished healing the wounds on Beast Boy's neck.

**'You're going to die now. So will she. And the rest of the world. This is your entire fault. You and your weakness.'**

'I know…' He sadly thought.

Tears were rising in Beast Boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven… I shouldn't have let the pain get to me. You would be out of here now…" Tears were trickling down his face.

"It's not you're fault. You couldn't hold on because the collar almost killed you!"

"But Rae-" She cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself." She firmly stated. "You did you best."

"Yea…" He weakly replied.

'Yea I did my best but it wasn't good enough. And now we're going to die. I'm sorry.'

**'Not nearly sorry enough you sad excuse for person.'**

Trigon entered the room and flung Beast Boy to the side by simple pointing at him.

"The time to begin the ritual draws near. Come to the pedestal chamber now." He ordered in his deep and hateful voice.

"I won't do it." She stated firmly.

Trigon rose his possessed arm and drew Beast Boy toward him.

"Come with me to the chamber now or he dies."

Raven stood. "If I open the portal you must promise not to harm him."

"I promise nothing." He spat. "He will stay alive for now if you begin the ritual, but refuse and he dies now."

"Don't do it Ra-" Beast Boy started but was ceased as some invisible barrier sealed his mouth.

"Come now!" Trigon ordered as he levitated Beast Boy along beside him.

Raven quickly followed.

:-:-:-:-:

"You ready with the ice arrows Speedy?" Asked Robin over the radio in his R-Cycle helmet.

"Yea." He said from a motorcycle of his own that was very similar to Robin's. "I've got enough to turn him into a freaking glacier!"

"Good, we're getting close to the library. Cyborg, we'll need you to find the entrance quickly. He probably has the whole place wired with cameras so we'll need to get in as fast as possible."

"I'll be on it." The metallic Titan replied.

"Will there be enough pipes down there for what we need Aqualad?" He asked.

"That deep? I doubt it, but I'll get the water there one way or another."

"Right. Get ready everyone."

:-:-:-:-:

Raven stood on a high stone pedestal that was shaped like a giant palm up hand with slightly curled fingers. The rough stone wall in front of her bore the large red symbol that represented Trigon. With a wave of his hand Raven's collar popped open and fell noisily to the ground far below.

"Now begin!" Echoed Trigon's voice.

She looked to Beast Boy who still could not speak. His limbs were bound with a hazy dark red energy and he was propped against the wall. It was obvious that he was struggling against his bindings but they weren't budging. Tears flowed freely and heavily down his face as he vainly tried to scream to her.

This was going to be the end. She didn't want to remember it like this though. This was horrible, her love was struggling against something he couldn't fight and she couldn't help him. It should have been different. Even if they were to die, it should have ended with that last kiss.

Trigon was growing enraged by Raven's delay and pressed the button that triggered Beast Boy's collar.

"Proceed now or he dies!"

"Alright I'll do it! Stop!"

The thumb was removed from the trigger and Beast Boy fell limp against his restraints.

Raven began chanting something in an ancient language that was not native to this universe. She floated above the dark gray stone hand and outstretched her arms.

:-:-:-:-:

He pulled as hard as he could against the energy that held him but it was to no avail. It looked like the fog of energy would do little but it felt as though cables were tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He was helpless. Helpless to save himself and helpless to save Raven.

'Arrrghhhh! Why can't I get out of these damn things!' He thought as he tugged his arms against the energy that held them above his head.

**'Because you are a failure. You are nothing without your powers. Nothing without me.'**

"Now begin!" Ordered Trigon.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. He could see the sorrow in her eyes. They should have been happy now. They should have been snuggled up together on the couch at the Titans tower. He'd feel her body's warmth and her heartbeat against his, and he would smell her luscious and relaxing scent with every breath he took in. That's how it was supposed to turn out. No pain or suffering, only happiness and love.

'This isn't the way it was supposed to happen Rae.' He sadly thought as tears flowed down his green face. 'We were supposed to be happy…'

**'Not supposed to happen. Supposed to be happy. What did you think would happen? Did you think you would be safe since you were with her? You were supposed to be stronger for her!'**

'I don't know what happened… I tried my hardest and it wasn't enough…'

**'Because you allowed yourself to become weak! How did you expect to protect her if you allowed yourself to soften?'**

'That's not what happened! She didn't make me weak, she gave me strength.'

**'So why are you here now?'**

Pain filled Beast Boy body and it only seemed to be intensified by the dark red energy that bound him. All he knew was pain. The voice in his mind was completely drowned out along with his other senses.

"Proceed now or he dies!"

"Alright I'll do it! Stop!"

The electricity and the intense pain it brought ceased and his green form fell forward, jerking to a stop as his arms tugged on the conjured restraints.

Raven started to chant something Beast Boy could not understand and though his hearing had not fully returned to him, knew that it was in a language he'd never before heard.

**'Get up! Fight!'**

'I… I can't…'

The door to the chamber burst open and eight Titans came storming through bringing their weapons to bare.

"You're going to pay for what you've done Slade!" Yelled Robin in rage.

The one they took for Slade quickly turned around lashing an arm out as he did so. Crimson waves of energy slammed all of them to the wall.

"There are to be no interruptions!" Screamed Trigon from under Slade's mask.

It was plain for all to see that this was not Slade they were dealing with but Trigon. What the hell was going on? Starfire was the first to look past their intended target and spot Raven chanting out the ritual.

"It's Raven!" She exuberantly exclaimed.

The other Titans saw where she was pointing and found her statement to be true. This was starting to get confusing. Robin was the first to shake off the initial shock of seeing his once thought to be dead friend alive and barked out the originally planned orders.

"Hit him Aqualad!"

The other Titans cleared the doorway as the aquatic Titan brought the flood to the intended target. It was stopped though. The same crimson energy that had knocked them all back now held the gigantic amount of water back.

"Titans, split up! Hit him from all sides!" Robin ordered.

Speedy was the first to fire. A quick salvo of arrows was sent directly towards Trigon's chest but they never made it. Some kind of invisible force field caused the arrows to fall to nothing but dust before they even touched him! The same fate met all the other projectiles that were intended to freeze their target in place.

'The others are here! They'll stop him!'

**'Look you fool their weapons are useless. Even they are too weak to save her.'**

:-:-:-:-:

Raven had become aware of their presence soon after the battle had begun and called to them.

"Run! Get Beast Boy out of her and get away!"

"Continue the ritual or they will all die!"

Trigon swept all of the would-be rescuers aside with his demonic energy and restrained them as he had Beast Boy.

He could feel the electricity moving through him again. The blinding pain that followed brought the dull feeling of the beginning of unconsciousness to him.

**'Get up now! You have to do this!'**

'THE PAIN! I CAN'T!'

**'The pain isn't real! You must fight it. You must get up and break free of these restraints.'**

'YOU WERE RIGHT. I'M TOO WEAK.' Beast Boy thought to the voice.

**'You're not. Let me out and I can fight. I'm strong. I'm you.'**

Raven had come to a point in the ritual where she drew a dagger that was on the pedestal and brought it across the palm of her hand. She cringed slightly at the pain but continued. As the first drop of blood hit the giant gray stone hand, her eyes turned a brilliant white and her hair was blown back as though it were in an intense wind. Tears descended her face because she knew that the universe and people she had come to love would soon be no more. She focused her thoughts on Beast Boy, wanting that to be the last thing she remembered in her last few minutes of life.

Beast Boy continued to be electrocuted but didn't care anymore. He didn't feel the pain but he could now feel the change coming. It was different though. He knew that he would soon be transforming into the Beast but it wouldn't be like the times he previously had. This time he felt control. He was in charge now, not the Beast. He was the Beast.

His muscles rippled and grew along with the tendons and bones. There was no crunching or snapping this time. This time he wanted it to come because he wasn't fighting for control. Razor sharp talons shot out of where his finger nailsonce were and pointed fangs erupted from the newly formed snout. Thick green fur grew over the leathery skin and he threw his head back and howled a loud inhuman howl. Electricity arced over his teeth but abruptly stopped as the transformation finished because the collar shattered due to the size of the Beast's neck.

Trigon smirked. "Try all you want. You cannot escape my powers."

The Beast let out another blood curdling roar and tugged on the crimson energy. It looked to be holding fast but suddenly shattered like shards of glass and dissipated.

The Beast had one thing on his mind and one thing only. The desire to kill whoever would dare hurt his Raven. To tear muscle and sinew, rent flesh from bone, and end the life of the despicable creature who could bring these desires to him.

"No. That is not possible!" Yelled Trigon as he threw orbs of his dark red energy at the fast approaching opponent.

Every orb struck Beast Boy but they did not slow his advance. They caused some damage to his physical form but he no longer knew the meaning of pain.

The green hulk struck Trigon hard and slammed him to the ground. He didn't let up though and was on him again tearing at all he could with his claws. The possessed Slade tried to knock the Beast off of him but was only rewarded with the violent removal of his right arm at the shoulder. No blood flowed though. There was only the loud snapping of bones and the tearing of fabric.

"What the hell has Slade become?" Robin quietly breathed, still restrained by Trigon's energy.

Trigon screamed a scream that would probably haunt the dreams of everyone in the room for the rest of their days. It made the skin crawl and ears hurt.

Beast Boy continued his savage onslaught though and exposed an empty and fleshless ribcage under the clothing. He smashed the masked skull into the ground and Trigon screamed again.

How could this be happening? A lowly beast could not defeat the mighty Trigon! But it was happening. He could feel his soul slipping back into his dimension. He couldn't let that happen yet. He had to make sure that the ritual was completed before he let go of the body.

It was too late. The portal may still be opened but he was going to make sure he ended the life of this green creature before he slipped away.

Trigon cried something out in a demonic language and a giant crimson sphere appeared between him and the Beast. It engulfed the Beast and pulsed rapidly several times before it disappeared with a large enough explosion to send the Beast to the far side of the large chamber.

Trigon raised his head long enough to see the Beast crumpled in a bloody heap in his original human form. He wasn't sure if the ritual was completed or not but he'd soon find out. With that, his control over the body finally slipped and he was torn back to his own dimension.

* * *

Ok! I ended the chapter here but this is not the end! I thought I could cram it all into one last chapter but this one is already huge! There's one more left. It may only be as long as some of the earlier chapters but it'll finish it all up. 

If you hadn't guessed it, the thoughts in bold text were those of the Beast. It may seem like the Beasts attitude took a complete 180 but I wanted it to be like that. The Beast saw Beast Boy as weak for not being able to protect Raven and didn't even want to be associated with him. When Raven was going to die because of the ritual though, he completely forgot about his earlier hate for Beast Boy's weakness to save her (Hey, he was a part of Beast Boy who loved her too right?(Beast Within)).

I want to express my deepest apologies again for delaying to update but school happens. I can promise you that the following chapter _WILL_ be up on Thursday.

I may pull this chapter down and fine tune it a bit (I haven't really read the whole thing through yet…) but I'm not going to change any major themes.

Sorry but these are going to be brief, it's 2:30AM!

warprince2000: Thanks!

They-Call-Me-Orange: Sorry about the unclearness of that, I cleaned it up a little but so there were no misunderstandings. I hope this chapter was a little clearer.

PMV: Thank you very much.

Darth Sonic: Thanks. I'm not sure if the end of this chapter helped you with that question but I was kind of going with the "payment" he was supposed to receive in the show: His life. I just couldn't really find a spot to put it in.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	8. In The End

TheUbu (I'd be Ubu but someone took it!)

I'm a crazy Canadian and some of my writing may reflect that. Don't be alarmed and run for the hills, I'm sure it won't hurt too badly.

I'm sure there are many of you who want to kill me for where I ended chapter seven but look! Chapter eight is here!

I tried to post this on Thursday but I couldn't! Something happened to my account and I couldn't post or edit anything! I sent an e-mail to the staff at the same day and it's now been cleared up. I felt bad for not being able to post as I promised so it made it longer than it would have been.

Thanks to all those who replied to my question.

Disclaimer: I can't think of any more ways to say I don't own the Teen Titans; any characters contained within are not mine and belong to their respective owners with whom I have no affiliation. The story's mine though and I hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Run! Get Beast Boy out of here and get away!" Screamed Raven to the Titans from atop the stone pedestal.

Trigon lashed out his arm and sent all of the rescuing Titans to the wall and restrained them with his demonic energy.

"Continue the ritual or they will all die!" He bellowed.

No. She couldn't keep going. But if she didn't? He'd kill all of them slowly and painfully and would force her to do it anyway. If she continued, Trigon would be pulled back to his dimension and then come through the portal. That may give the rest enough time to set a trap or run. It could work; Trigon would be very weak and disoriented after coming through the portal so it was worth a shot.

Dark red flames of energy licked around Trigon's clenched fist and all of the Titans let out cries distress as their restraints inflicted great pain upon them. Trigon was also holding the trigger that controlled Beast Boy's collar.

They were going to die if he didn't stop. She had to speed up the ritual so Trigon would loose control. Raven drew a dagger from one of the pedestal's fingers. It was obviously extremely old and was ornately decorated with etched bronze and blood red gems. She examined the dagger a moment and looked back to her friends.

'This is insane!' Part of her mind screamed. 'Not only will you kill Beast Boy and the other Titans, but the entire world! You can't do it!'

'No! You have to!' Another part of her mind argued. 'There's a chance that the Titans can kill Trigon! They'll certainly die if you don't act quickly.'

Without a second thought, Raven quickly pulled the razor sharp blade across her hand. It was a little painful but that didn't matter. Soon, when enough blood had pooled in the palm of the pedestal, her life energy would be drained out of her and she'd die. Her thoughts were moving a mile a minute and she wondered; would it hurt? Could they stop Trigon? Would Beast Boy go on without her?

The first drop of blood landed on the cold stone and Raven's eyes turned bright white. A nonexistent wind blew her violet hair and tears descended her face. Beast Boy. That's what she wanted to remember. The day he joined the Titans, his stupid jokes, how he always tried to make her laugh, the time he tried to protect her when he turned into the Beast, the way he always knew the right thing to say like after the incident with Malchior, their first kiss, how he still loved her when she did her best to stop him from doing so, how he fought and was almost killed by Slade for her. He'd done so much! He even tried to get her out of here knowing he'd be left behind to die. Their last kiss. That was what she'd remember.

Despite her best attempts to block out everything else, Raven's concentration on her memories of Beast Boy were broken.

"No. That is not possible!" Came the voice of Trigon in disbelief.

Raven turned to see what was happening and saw Trigon almost franticly thrusting orbs of his demonic energy at the quickly advancing Beast.

'He broke free? How? How can he still be standing when he's been hit with Trigon's powers?'

The seemingly invincible Beast closed the gap between himself and the possessed Slade with alarming speed and struck him to the ground. Just as quickly as the Beast had knocked Trigon down, he was on him again and was ferociously tearing at every part of the body he could lay his clawed hands on.

Trigon struggled underneath the green hulk and tried to strike him but only succeeded in getting his entire arm broken off. Nothing but the snapping of bone and tearing of fabric were heard though. No flesh. Just a skeleton in clothing. Why did it seem that there was muscle mass then?

It was almost as though Trigon had to take a moment to realize what had happened but he eventually let out a cry that rattled the very souls of those unfortunate enough to hear it. More fabric was torn and more fleshless bones were exposed.

'H-He's winning? None of this should be possible!' She thought.

Another part of her mind cheered Beast Boy on. 'You can do it Garfield! End him now!'

Yet another part spoke to her. This part of Raven's mind spoke with a dire important tone in voice. 'You have to stop the ritual. Now! Trigon is almost defeated; he mustn't be able to come through the portal.'

The large and long talon tipped fingers of the Beast constricted around Slade's possessed mask and covered the four glowing demonic eyes. He smashed it hard into the ground eliciting a half muffled scream of pain from Trigon.

Raven tried to move herself from the pedestal but found she couldn't! Some sort of invisible barrier was holding her in place. Her life energy. The transfer had begun she was too late. After everything that happened, all the times she had fought Trigon internally for control, she was going to hand the universe to him on a silver platter.

'No…'

Trigon muttered some demonic words that even Raven could not understand. A giant ball of dark red light appeared in the gap between Trigon and engulfed Beast Boy. It flashed brightly multiple times in quick succession and exploded with an immense force that sent the Beast flying across the room.

Raven could do nothing but watch as her love flew lifelessly into the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. He'd reverted back to his human self as soon as he came in contact with the wall and lay unmoving and bloody on the cold stone.

"BEAST BOY! NO!"

Everything inside her just snapped. She had lost control of her body and a dark aura encompassed it. A cry that contained every emotion known to man escaped Raven's lips and the dark energy exploded from her. The giant stone pedestal was completely obliterated and a spherical indentation was carved out of the floor beneath it.

She tore herself from the place that had previously held her there by her very essence and made her way to Beast Boy faster than she ever thought possible. What had Trigon done to him? The wounds were so sever and all seemed to have a sort of dark residue on them.

He couldn't die! She wouldn't let him. Now having the full extent of her powers again, she quickly went to channeling the energy required. Bright blue light emanated from her hands and Beast Boy's body turned the same bright blue. His torso began to slowly rise into the air and his limbs dangled carelessly below it. Every single ounce of energy went into healing him. She didn't know what Trigon's final attack had done to him but she healed every single scratch, internal or external, on Beast Boy's body.

"Beast Boy. Wake up."

No response. He was barely breathing.

"Come on Beast Boy. He's gone now. You did it… Wake up."

The no longer restrained Titans gathered around Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was now holding him around the mid section and was shaking him.

"Please Beast Boy! Wake up! It's over!" She cried.

"Robin, why does our friend not awaken?" Asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star." Their leader replied. "Hey Cy, you getting any weird readings off of him?"

Cyborg had franticly been pushing buttons on his arm since he had gotten close enough the scan Beast Boy.

"I don't know what I'm getting off him. Trigon's last attack must have messed him up something bad because I can't make heads or tails of these readings." He replied.

Raven didn't seem to notice anyone there and was still trying to rouse he green love. Nothing was working and she was past the point of desperate.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed.

Robin and Cyborg seemed to be put into a kind of stupor by Raven's cries for help so Bumble Bee took action.

"Lets get him out of here! Put him in the T-car! We have to get to the tower in Steel City now!"

Everyone took to the orders immediately and they were off.

:-:-:-:-:

What was happening? Everything was a swirling mass of color. A flash a faces above him then another blur. Did he know them? What were they doing?

His confusion was momentarily put on hold as pain filled his being. All he could see was a deep red and his ears filled with something that sounded like howling wind. He could feel himself begin to flail about but was quickly restrained by multiple sets of hands.

'Why won't the pain stop!' He internally screamed.

:-:-:-:-:

"He's opening his eyes!" Starfire happily announced.

Raven had been in a state of shock since they had got into the T-car. She'd healed everything that was physically wrong with Beast Boy but he had still been unconscious. What was worse, his breathing and pulse were both very weak and didn't show any signs of strengthening at the time. It would also take at least an hour to get back to the tower in Steel City where they could try to treat him properly.

Raven immediately directed her gaze from the back of the seat ahead of her to Beast Boy's face. Starfire's previous statement was true, Beast Boy's eyes were fluttering open and closed. Beast Boy was in the back of the T-car laying stretched out over the back seat on Starfire, Bumble Bee, and Raven. Aqualad was sitting in the front passenger seat and Cyborg was driving.

"Don't worry." Raven whispered as she leaned down and brushed his forehead lightly. "You're going to be alright. You have to be Garfield."

Beast Boy face contorted and he let out a scream of pain. His limbs lashed out startling the three female Titans he had been resting atop.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself!" Shouted Bumble Bee. "How much longer until we get to the tower?"

"About forty five minutes." Replied Cyborg.

Something had happened and Beast Boy's scream and flailing had subsided. His breathing had become so shallow that it was difficult to see he was breathing at all. His pulse had drastically quickened and a cold sweat spread over his brow.

"That's not good enough! Floor it!"

:-:-:-:-:

Why wouldn't the pain stop? Hadn't he beaten Trigon? Maybe he had and he'd died doing it. But why was he still in pain? Unless that last attack of Trigon's had sent him somewhere. Somewhere like his dimension…

The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started. He had become slightly more aware of his true surroundings but was still confused.

"That's not good enough! Floor it!" Came a somewhat familiar voice.

It was loud. So loud that it was kind of painful. He just wanted it all to go away right now. All the sounds, all the lights, and especially all the pain to just leave him. He was struck with another sensation though, something completely different from the loud noises, something different from the bright lights, something different from the ache that lingered as a reminder of the pain; It was something comforting.

"Stay with me Gar. You're going to pull through this, ok?" A melodious voice comforted.

'Raven.' He thought. 'She's alive! I have to be here, I can't loose consciousness again.'

Despite his best efforts, he could feel the cool darkness of unconsciousness creeping up on him again.

"Rae…" He managed to breath before succumbing to the darkness.

:-:-:-:-:

"Rae…" Came Beast Boy's croaky and weak voice from Raven's lap.

"Beast Boy? Garfield?"

She received no response.

"Gar? Answer me! Wake up!" She cried shaking his head a little.

Starfire placed her hand on Beast Boy's chest to check for breathing and a heartbeat.

"Beast Boy is no longer breathing!" Cried Starfire in alarm.

"Get us there now Cyborg!" Shouted Bumble Bee.

"We'll be there soon! Just hold on!" Replied Cyborg as he tried to move even faster than he already was.

"Does he have a pulse?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes, but it is very rapid." Starfire replied.

"Okay, we need to get oxygen into his blood stream. Raven, you're going to have to perform artificial respiration. Give him two deep breathes every fifteen seconds."

Raven did as she was instructed and tipped Beast Boy's head back, the position was slightly precarious, but it was far easier for her to try it than anyone else. She then pinched his nose and placed her mouth on his. This wasn't going to be like any of the previous kisses they had ever shared, this was going to be a kiss of life. Sure, she didn't expect to wake him but she'd make sure he wasn't going to suffocate before they got him to the medical bay.

:-:-:-:-:

"Hurry up! Get him on the bed!"

The voice was loud and painful like before. He didn't want to open his eyes because he was sure that the light would hurt just as much as the sound. More loud noises were coming from all around, feet scraping on the floor, the beeping from what he assumed was medical equipment, and the hurried voices of those around him.

A shrill alarm sounded and was followed by a sharp continuous beep tone.

"Shit! He's flat lining! Get the paddles!"

"CLEAR!"

:-:-:-:-:

"Hurry up! Get him on the bed!" Cyborg ordered.

Beast Boy was quickly but carefully placed in the center of the nearest medical bed. Cyborg quickly went about placing sensors all over him. He'd need all the information on what was happening to his green friend if he were to have any hope of helping him.

The monitor to the right of him released a harsh alarm that was followed by a high-pitched and continuous tone.

"Shit! He's flat lining! Get the paddles!" The metallic Titan shouted.

Robin grabbed them and waited for them to charge. Once the piercing whine of the capacitor reached the inaudible levelthat accompanied a full charge, he moved above Beast Boy.

"CLEAR!" Robin shouted as he placed the paddles on Beast Boy.

The high-pitched tone was briefly interrupted but continued.

"CLEAR!" Said Robin, once again placing the paddles on Beast Boy's chest.

The continuous tone was interrupted again but this time did not return. Instead, a steady pattern of beeps was all that was heard. Everyone in the room released their held breath.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Stated Cyborg as he read a screen next to Beast Boy's bed. "He's going to start fading again if we don't deal with the energy that's causing this."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Asked Bumble Bee.

"How am I supposed to know! This is something I know nothing about!"

"Well, this was caused by Trigon's energy right? Maybe Raven can do something…" Stated Speedy.

Raven's heart stopped when Beast Boy flat lined. He couldn't die! Where would she be without him? What would she do without him? There had to be something she could do to help him…

:-:-:-:-:

"Raven! Snap out of it!" Said Robin as he shook her shoulders. It appeared as though he were trying to wake her from whatever state of reflection she was in for a short time.

"Beast Boy is okay for now but we need to take care of the energy that's harming him soon. Do you have any idea what Trigon did to him?"

"N-No." She stammered. "But whatever he did, his dark energy is still there. I can try to cleanse it but I'm not sure if it'll work or not…"

Raven moved closer to Beast Boy and placed her palm on his bare chest. She felt his warmth but also felt the cold and dark energy that lingered within. She chanted her magic words and began to channel the dark energy out. A tiny wisp of crimson dispersed into the air. This was going to take a long time, possibly too long for Beast Boy.

She placed a second hand on Beast Boy and a slightly larger amount of energy escaped into the air. It was tiring and took most of Raven's energy but she'd make sure she'd do all she could to save him.

Growing even more frustrated and concerned at the speed Trigon's energy was dissipating, she climbed into the bed next to Beast Boy and wrapped her arms around his mid section. The increased contact allowed even more energy to be channeled out of the afflicted Titan. Raven felt exhausted but continued to channel the energy out. This could take all night, but she'd do it.

The rest of the Titans in the medical bay saw that Beast Boy was now stabilized and decided it best to leave the two alone. They all quietly exited and headed for the common room.

Raven squeezed herself tightly up against Beast Boy.

"Please be here when I wake up." She quietly whispered into his ear.

With that, she kissed him on the cheek and fell into a deep sleep channeling the energy out all the while.

:-:-:-:-:

A bright light shone on Beast Boy. It was uncomfortably bright and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter then they were before. He could feel the heat of the light on his face and tried to move away from it but found he could not move.

'Wait… Bright light? Am I dead?' He thought. 'No! I can't be dead! I need to be with Raven!'

He didn't want it to be true. How could he be dead? Trigon was defeated! He had control of the Beast. Everything was the way it was supposed to be! This was supposed to be the happy ending. No. He wouldn't accept it. He kept his eyes shut and struggled to stay away from the light. People only move on when they go towards the light right? He was going to fight it until he couldn't any longer.

He heard a groan from behind him. A groan? Someone was there with him. If someone was there, he couldn't be dead right?

Opening his eyes, the green changeling saw the bright sun streaming through half drawn blinds. It looked like he was in the medical bay of the tower but it was different, everything was backwards! He turned his head to avoid the bright sun and found a few strands of violet hair slide off of his face.

He was suddenly struck with the wonderfully relaxing scent of lavender. He knew what that meant. Beast Boy rolled over and found himself face to face with his dark love. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and her head was resting on the same pillow he had been sleeping on a moment ago. She was asleep and was breathing softly. The way the light fell on her made her look angelic.

He didn't want to rouse her from her beautiful state of peace but he had to. His lips met hers and he waited for her to wake. He found that he did not have to wait long because Raven had quickly begun to kiss him back. It wasn't desperately passionate like when they were back in captivity, but loving and comforting.

Raven pulled away from the kiss and studied Beast Boy for a moment. Was this real? Or was it a dream like before?

"Beast Boy?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I'm here Rae. I'll always be here for you."

She buried her face in Beast Boy's chest. This was her Beast Boy. No dream. She had come so close to loosing him, she'd never let that happen again. All she wanted right now was to be close to her emerald love.

"I love you so much Beast Boy." Came her muffled voice from his chest. "Please just stay here with me."

He hugged her tightly and pulled the blanket up over them.

"I'm not going anywhere Raven. Ever."

* * *

Well there you have it! My first Teen Titan fanfic! I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. What do you guys think? 

I know I put Beast Boy through a lot of punishment but he just seems like the self-sacrificing kind of guy. Like the guy who throws himself on a grenade to save his squad. He'll probably take similar punishment in future stories.

What did you guys think of the part near the end where Beast Boy thought he was dead? I know that was cruel and I'm sorry but I thought I'd add one last shocker there.

I doubt I'll make a sequel to this but if I do, it'll be after a couple other stories I write.

warprince2000: Thanks for reading the story!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thank you.

StormScarred: I know I've left it at horrible cliffhangers in previous chapters and I'm sorry for that. I guess it's just my style. Slade is a great villain, He's just got that classic 'I'm so freaking evil' deal going for him. Thanks for reading!

They-Call-Me-Orange: I tried to explain why Raven didn't put up more of a fight in this chapter. She is pretty OOC but I think the circumstances sort of explain it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

CalliopeMused: Thanks for the advice. I went back and edited the chapters so that there was a little divider every time there was a 'jump'. I'm glad you think Raven is in character, I did kind of take some creative license with Raven's attitude but as you said, strange things happen when people fall in love. I've read several of your stories and enjoyed them very much, such a nice review form an author of your caliber is appreciated very much.

wolf of raven: I hope you liked how it ended.

I'd like to thank everyone who answered my question about how it should end. I had planned to make it a happy ending in the beginning but I was struck with an idea in the midst of writing. I weighed the outcomes and even started to write the tragic one but I didn't like the way it was going. I too am a sucker for the happy ending so that's why it's here. Hero cookies for all!

I'm going to take a short siesta from writing as I try to find a job :P but will begin work on my next story within a week. The title is going to be "It's Tough To Be Me" and will be a Beast Boy x Raven story. I had an idea the first time I saw switched and thought it might be funny if something similar were to happen between our favorite green and dark Titans. Instead of switching bodies though(It's been done before), they'll switch powers! Hilarity **_WILL_** ensue.

Thanks for reading my story! I love you all!


End file.
